


A Little Too Fertile

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically all of the Avengers are protective, Female!Loki - Freeform, JARVIS and Loki like to team up against Tony, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jotunn!Loki, Lingerie, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, NO ASSBABIES, Past Mental Illness, Post-Canon, Protective!Loki, Protective!Thor, Rimming, SHIELD is a motherfucker, Thor is the god of fertility, Tony Tries to Help, We can all imagine how well that goes, he's a bit too fertile, it's actually so cringe, non-explicit surgery, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the god of fertility. Perhaps a little bit too fertile, as Steve finds out. Life at Avengers Tower becomes a weird up-and-down roller coaster of emotions, hormones, and previously-evil-enemies-who-are-now-really-protective guests</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Fertile

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a crack fic but then I really got into it and it got long... Oops? It's unedited because I wrote this in three blocks of seven hours solid over the space of three days and now my brain hurts so fuck it. It got a lot more FrostIron than I was anticipating, but that's what I get for never writing a fic about my OTP. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)
> 
> There shouldn't be any warnings or triggers in this, except maybe previous mental illness.

Steve moaned, unable to help the way he arched against Thor as the god pressed against his prostate again. Thor chuckled happily and leaned down to kiss along the backs of Steve's shoulders. Steve arched up into the touch, his body no longer under his own control.  

"Thor, please," he gasped, burying his face in the pillow below him.  

"Patience, my love," Thor's deep voice rumbled. "Good things come to those who wait, do they not?" 

"Soon, though? Please, soon, or I'll explode..." 

"Soon, Steve, I promise." 

Steve nodded and tried to relax. He tensed up and groaned unhappily when Thor pulled his fingers free of his now-loose hole. There was the click on the lube bottle being opened and closed again, and how could he complain when Thor's gorgeous cock was being pressed into him. His moan this time was a pleasured one. Very, very pleasured.  

"You'll be the death of me, Steve," Thor groaned roughly, blanketing himself over Steve's back to kiss and lick at his already heavily-marked neck. Thor enjoyed the look on Tony's face when he realised what the bruises were, though they never lasted long, to his eternal disappointment.  

"Maybe just the death of your dick," Steve answered in a choked out laugh.  

Thor laughed too, running his hands up his chest to grip his shoulders so he could pull him back down onto his cock. Steve moaned loudly, throwing his head back against Thor's shoulder, his breath rasping.  

"Nay, my heart. I'm afraid that won't be possible." 

"And wh–Ah! Why not?"  

"Your ancestors named me a fertility god for a reason."  

"Then show me," Steve commanded, pushing his hips back.  

Thor growled low in his throat and knelt up, pressing his hands against Steve's shoulder blades to hold him still. There was a moment of nothing but stillness and quiet ragged breathing. Then Thor thrust in as hard as he was capable. Steve shouted so loudly he probably woke Natasha, who was a very light sleeper anyway.  

"Bastard," Steve gasped out, his voice hoarse and rough already.  

Thor didn't reply, instead focusing on getting his Captain to come as soon as he could. Which was probably a minute later. Steve flushed a deep red; he'd never come so soon in his whole life, and he was about to apologise when Thor pushed in one more time and grunted as he came too.  

They stayed still, panting heavily to catch their breath. Only two superhumans could wear each other out this much. After a few moments, Thor pulled out carefully and lay beside Steve, cuddling him up into his arms, back to front.  

Steve wanted to make a witty remark about fertility gods but he was already asleep by the time one had come to mind. So was Thor though, so that was okay.  

* * *

When Steve woke the next morning, Thor was still sleeping soundly as usual. As always, Steve let him sleep for as long as possible. There was never a reason really, it was just something he did.  

He slipped out of Thor's tight grasp deftly, pulling on some sweatpants before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. Dr. Selvig had recounted the tale many times of Thor demanding more coffee and smashing the mug. Whenever anyone brought it up, the god would groan in frustration and hide his face. Steve would just chuckle and press a kiss to his temple. And that was how Erik had found out about their relationship.  

Steve stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to see everyone gathered around the counter looking very tired. When they noticed him, they all turned to glare. He blushed pink and wished he'd put a shirt on. Usually he was the only one awake at this time. Hell, even Tony was awake.  

"Sorry..." he mumbled shyly, the flush spreading down his bruised throat.  

"Hell, Cap, Thor really did a number on you," Barton said from the opposite end of the table. He looked perky and dressed, so he couldn't have stayed the previous night. Small mercies... 

"Yeah, we really didn't need to hear all of it, thanks," Bruce mumbled into his mug.  

"Will breakfast make up for it...?" he asked hesitantly.  

They all shared a look. 

"It'd get you a bit of the way there," Tony grumbled.  

Steve nodded and started moving around the kitchen, cooking bacon, sausage and eggs. When the smell woke Thor, the god came in, rubbing his eye. Thankfully, he'd put another pair of Steve's sweatpants on, as well as a T-shirt. He was greeted by the same vicious glare.  

"What?" he asked, looking around at everyone, eyes eventually settling on Steve. He shook his head quickly to try and tell him not to get into that conversation.  

Steve dished up, setting plates on the table. As always, Thor's was heaped the highest. It was amazing that he managed to eat it all. Just looking at it made most people feel full.  

The week had been quiet. After dealing with some arms dealer on Tuesday, it was now Sunday and nothing had happened. Life seemed... Normal. Well, as normal for the Avengers as it ever got.  

Then, of course, Fury rang and they had to rush to get dressed to deal with a bomb threat in Texas.  

* * *

Steve groaned and flushed the toilet for the fifth time in half as many hours. He hadn't told anyone about the vomiting. It had been going on for weeks. If he'd been anyone else, he would have passed it off as a stomach bug or food poisoning, but he was Captain America. And Captain America didn't get sick.  

Thankfully, Thor slept like the dead so he didn't notice Steve getting up all night. Some nights he just slept on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom.  

"Is everything alright, sir?" JARVIS asked quietly.  

"I'll be alright, thanks," he replied.  

"Shall I wake Thor, sir?" 

"No, don't. He'll worry too much; it's probably nothing." 

"Even if it is nothing to be concerned about, is it not customary for people to share things with their partner?" 

"P–? Thor's not–" He sighed. "My partner doesn't need to know about this one." 

"As you wish. Will you not allow me to run scans?" 

"JARVIS, I'm fine. It's just a bit of sickness. It won't kill me." 

"Very well, sir." 

JARVIS's voice disappeared and Steve was alone again. He sighed and lay down on the floor, closing his eyes to sleep.  

Some time later, he woke to someone jostling his shoulder.  

"Steve?" a deep, worried voice said at his ear.  

He groaned and pulled himself up quickly, pushing Thor out of the way to throw up into the toilet again.  

"Steve? What's wrong, are you ill?" Thor asked quickly, panic entering his tone.  

Steve shook his head quickly and had to fight another wave of nausea caused by the movement. "I'll be fine in the morning, Thor. Go back to bed." 

"No," Thor whined, like a kicked puppy, "I want to stay here with you. Make sure you're okay." 

Steve nodded slightly and sighed. "Alright." 

The next time he threw up, having Thor beside him rubbing his back gently made him feel okay.  

"Has JARVIS had a look yet?" Thor asked quietly, in a soothing tone the others didn't know he was capable of.  

"No. He keeps asking." 

"Go tomorrow, please. If anything comes up tomorrow, you stay here. I won't have you making yourself worse." 

Steve was dazed, dehydrated and half-asleep, so he just nodded dumbly.  

* * *

As a usually early riser, long before Tony would wake, having the man himself come in to wake him was a bit of a shock.  

"Hey, Cap, are you okay? Late night?" Tony teased with a grin.  

"What?" Steve asked, his voice rough with sleep. "What time is it?" 

"Steve, it's half two in the afternoon." 

He paused. He didn't think he'd ever slept this late, not even after a late night with Bucky when he could actually get drunk.  

"Oh," was all he said.  

"Cap, Thor is worried sick. We all are, to be honest. You've not been yourself at all, lately." 

"I know, I think it's just a bug or something. I'll be alright." 

"Okay... Hey, go back to sleep, Steve. Maybe you can sleep it off. I'm sorry for waking you." 

"S'fine," he mumbled, immediately falling asleep again.  

He didn't see the others peering around the door frame, worried expressions on their faces.  

* * *

"Steve, what the hell are you eating?" Natasha asked as she came into the kitchen, though she seemed at least pleased that he was out of bed.  

"I don't know, but it tastes good," he replied around a mouthful of pickle on buttered crackers. "Want to try it?" he offered, holding one out to her.  

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head, coming over to make some coffee. "Coffee?"  

"Oh, God no. I had some earlier and it was absolutely disgusting. Does it taste okay to you? I think the tub's out of date or something." 

"It tastes fine to me, and everyone else," she said with a frown.  

"Oh. Hm, oh well," he murmured with a shrug.  

"It's good to see you up and about, Rogers. Does JARVIS have any idea what it is?"  

"I don't know. I think he runs tests while I'm sleeping," he chuckled softly.  

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's a weird set of symptoms you've got, I'll be honest." 

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.  

"You've been throwing up, sleeping for days on end, eating weird sh–" Her face dropped suddenly. "Hell, Cap, if I hadn't seen your dick myself, I'd say you were pregnant." 

He choked on the bite of his cracker, having to cough into the sink and take a drink. "God, Nat, was that really necessary?"  

"Hey, it's not my fault you're becoming a woman." 

Steve scowled at her, even as she left with her coffee, but the thought wouldn't leave his mind. Eventually, after thinking about it for what seemed hours.  

He couldn't be pregnant, he didn't even have a uterus. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. It couldn't hurt to get it checked out though, right...? JARVIS would end up telling Tony, like he did with everything. Natasha would laugh, Clint would be weirded out, Tony would say he was too busy and run away, and besides the man could gossip more than a group of women at a missionary tea. And asking Thor? The idea of asking him to see if he was pregnant was just being comprehension. That only left Bruce.  

Bruce would be okay. Bruce could keep a secret, and he was good with medicine and stuff. He'd go to Bruce. He was usually in the lab that Tony had set up for him, so he headed there first.  

When Steve got to the glass door, he was happy to see that Bruce was there, and alone. He knocked and waited for the doctor to look up and wave him in. He smiled and opened the door, shutting it behind him.  

"Hey, Steve," Bruce said, looking up from what he was doing. "What can I do for you?"  

"I, uh..." He fidgeted awkwardly and took a deep breath. "Do you know how to use an ultrasound machine?" 

Bruce frowned and looked up. "Yeah. Why? You haven't got Nat pregnant, have you?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.  

"What? No! No, of course not. It's... For me." 

Bruce frowned more. "Why?"  

"It's just something Nat said, about my symptoms. I'll only start freaking out otherwise." 

The doctor nodded slightly and set down his equipment. He pressed a button that turned the glass panels opaque and led the way over to the medical equipment that sat unused most of the time.  

"Take your shirt off and unbuckle your trousers, if that's okay," Bruce murmured, but Steve just didn't as he said silently.  

When he was shirtless, he hopped up onto the table as directed and lay back, trying to relax his tense muscles. Banner started spreading some jelly across his abdomen, pushing his trousers down just a little. He turned on the machine and the monitor, pressing the wand against the edge of Steve's pubic bone. There was a strange rhythmic noise coming from the monitor that made Bruce frown more, moving the wand across his stomach.  

"Holy shit..." Bruce breathed, staring at the screen.  

Steve turned his head to look. Onscreen there was the beginnings of a perfectly-formed little baby.  

"That's..." Banner started.  

"Oh my God," Steve gasped out. "Oh God." 

When he started hyperventilating, Bruce quickly printed off the picture on the screen and moved to stand next to him, soon calming him down. Steve took tissues when they were offered to wipe away the jelly.  

He took the small photo from Banner when it was offered and sat staring at it for at least an hour. The lab was peaceful with the background noises of Bruce working. He looked down at his stomach and back at the photo. There was a baby growing inside of him. Thor's baby. In him. Somehow.  

Steve, more than anything, was confused.  

That didn't stop him going back to his room, locking himself in the bathroom and crying himself to sleep on the tiles.  

* * *

The next week passed slowly, and Steve began to notice Thor's worried glances and sad expressions. Since finding out about his... Predicament, Steve had withdrawn from the whole team. True to his word, Bruce hadn't told anybody. He just told them he was tired again.  

Thor didn't pressure him for knowledge of what was going on, didn't pressure him to get out of bed, didn't even pressure him for sex. He was just there when he needed him to be, and left when he was asked. It all made him feel worse; Thor was being so understanding and patient.  

"How are you feeling today?" he would ask as he crawled into bed. "Is this okay?" when he wrapped his arm around him. "Do you want to talk about it?" was less often but when Steve was obviously upset.  

More often than not, if he left the room at all, it was to find a quickly scrawled note to say they'd gone to save the world and would be back later. There was usually a sandwich made for him in the fridge.  

Tonight, he was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He turned sideways to see if he had gained any weight. There was the slightest bulge a few inches underneath his belly button, but he just looked bloated. Like he'd had a bit too much to eat.  

Something caught his eye in the mirror and when he looked, Thor was leaning against the doorframe, watching him. He squeaked in surprise and dropped his hands quickly. Thor smirked and came over, wrapping his arms around his waist and turning them both to face the mirror.  

Thor kissed along his shoulder and up his neck. His breath hitched as he tilted to give the god better access. Teeth scraped lightly at his skin and he moaned, hips grinding back all of a sudden. Shit, he was horny.  

There was a slightly rippling feeling against his skin. He looked up to meet Thor's beautiful blue eyes but instead they were green, framed by black hair. He wrenched himself away quickly and turned to stare at the other Asgardian.  

"Loki," he hissed through his teeth.  

"Hello, Captain," Loki replied, his silver tongue setting a sweet edge to the whole thing.  

"What do you want?" he asked.  

"I want nothing. I wish to help." 

"'Help'? With what? You can imagine just how much we'd appreciate that." 

"I'm not here on a professional visit. This is much more... Personal to you," Loki answered. Automatically his hands went to his stomach, where his baby was growing. "Indeed. I imagine you have questions." 

"Just one for now: aren't you supposed to be in a prison in Asgard?" Steve snapped defensively.  

"Escaping is simple when your guards are so assured in their foolproof prison. A question for a question. Why haven't you told Thor?"  

"I... I don't know," he admitted. "Only Banner knows." 

"And how is dear Banner? Still a green angry rage monster?"  

Steve didn't reply, turning back to the mirror. He felt those eyes follow him, but he didn't feel like he was in any danger. There was something about the protective stance in Loki's frame, the way he had his body turned towards the doorway in case of an ambushed attack. He wouldn't risk his freedom for no reason.  

"How?" he asked quietly.  

He was surprised at the softness to Loki's tone. "Thor. He's a fertility god. I assume your anatomy is slightly different due to your procedure. I must admit, I'm no expert." 

Steve huffed a slight laugh and smiled. "What made you come? How did you know?"  

"I have my ways. I came because... Rogers, I will never deserve to have my own family. But I will not begrudge Thor his. And whether that means protecting his young, or his mate, I will do it."  

Steve thought it over in his mind. Even after everything that had happened, Loki was still desperately loyal to Thor, loved him no matter what he said. It seemed like the sort of reason Loki would act on.  

"Thank you," he murmured. "Thank you for coming." 

"I won't be babysitting though." 

Steve smiled at the god. Their previous enemy. And Loki smiled back.  

* * *

Steve woke slowly, blinking. There was a distinct lack of heat against his back in the form of Thor, which meant he wasn't home yet or it was during the daytime. Looking over his shoulder at the window revealed the dark of night, highlighting a bored-looking Loki. He was reading an ancient leather-bound book.  

When Loki looked up, Steve smiled a little and rubbed his eyes. He sat up, letting the covers pool around his waist. There was a shuffling and giggling outside the door, feet appearing in the thin sliver of light under the door. Loki suddenly looked on edge, setting his book down.  

The door opened and a clearly drunk Tony Stark bounded in. He fell on his ass when he bounced off some sort of force field that Loki had thrown up, hand outstretched.  

"Touch him, you die, Stark," Loki growled, reminding him of Thor. There were more similarities than either of them would care to admit.  

Running feet resonated through the hallway and open door, a battle-weary Thor appearing, Mjolnir still in hand and armour on.  

"Steve, come here," Thor commanded, holding his hand out.  

"It's fine, he's been here all afternoon," Steve grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I was in the bathroom and he came in as you." 

"What did he do?" Thor demanded.  

"Nothing! He's done nothing, Thor. Nothing except sit there while I slept. Ask JARVIS." 

"Captain Rogers is correct, sir." 

"Set him free, Loki," Thor said firmly.  

"He is free to go," Loki remarked casually. "It's you who aren't allowed in." 

"Thor, we need to talk," Steve whispered, twisting the sheets between his fingers repeatedly. "Let him in, Loki. Will you leave us alone for a few moments?"  

Loki paused, looking over everyone in the doorway before nodding stiltedly and letting the barrier fall. Thor came in and sat on the bed. Loki passed him and dragged out an unconscious Tony.  

As soon as Loki shut the door behind them, Thor launched himself at Steve, wrapping him up in his arms. Kisses were pressed all over his face, in his hair, everywhere Thor could reach, as his hands ran over every inch of skin to check for injuries.  

"When I heard his voice..." Thor whispered, his voice thick with welling tears. "I won't let him take you from me too." 

"Thor, it's okay. He's been protecting me," Steve told him quietly, pulling back to look at his face.  

The confusion was obvious. "Why?" 

"That's what we need to talk about..."  

A flutter of emotions flew across the god's face, eventually settling on pained. "You and him...?" 

"What? Oh, god, no! Thor, my love, there is no way I would ever touch your brother like that."  

Thor relaxed, shoulders sagging. He nodded and smiled apologetically. "What is it then? Is it about your illness?" 

"Yeah. I know what it is. You know how you're a fertility god and all that? Well, you're a little too fertile." 

Thor frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"You, uh... I'm pregnant." 

Thor pulled back in shock, looking down at Steve's belly. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand to touch, ripping it back just a moment after he touched the skin. Steve jumped in surprise.  

"Steve, I'm so sorry... I didn't meant... I didn't know," he whispered shakily.  

"Hey, hey," Steve interrupted, holding Thor's face between his hands. "It's okay. You don't need to be sorry, Thor; there's nothing to forgive. It's fine."  

"Anything you ask, it is yours. Whether that is... For me to leave, or to remove the child... Anything, Steve." 

"Do you want it gone?" Steve asked hesitantly, having to make sure.  

"Oh Allfather, no. I've... Always wanted a family. I never imagined being able to have one with you." 

"Then we best start preparing for a baby." 

Thor laughed happily, hugging Steve close and kissing him firmly, tears in his eyes.  

"Loki came by earlier. Said that he wouldn't let anything stop you from having a family. So... I think he's here to stay for now. He has a nice smile," he mused quietly.  

Thor huffed another laugh against his hair. "He does. Though he isn't so free with it as he was."  

"He loves you, you know." 

"I doubt that, Steve." 

"No, I can see it. When he talks about you." 

Thor thought for a moment before shrugging softly and nuzzling into his neck. "Come, let's go and see the others. They miss you." 

Steve nodded and stood, his stomach growling as he did. He blushed slightly and looked up at Thor, taking his hand when offered it. Thor moved Mjolnir from where he'd set it on the bed to the side table. He pulled Steve from the room, and they were confronted by the sight of everyone in fighting stance, glaring at Loki. The god himself looked very relaxed, glancing over all of them with a lazy smile.  

"It's okay, guys," Steve said.  

He stepped forward to talk to the others (who were now looking at him as if he'd grown a second head) when he was suddenly pushed back into Thor's arms and Loki was stood in front of him, a blue tinge going over his skin.  

"Hey, it's okay, Loki," Steve said in what he hoped was a comforting tone, setting a hand on the god's shoulder, which was strangely cool. He felt Thor's arm tighten around his waist as he did.  

Loki growled slightly and picked up Tony easily with one hand, setting him in a chair as if he was a bag of flour. He paced slightly, keeping a close eye on the Avengers.  

"What's he doing here, Steve?" Natasha demanded, pistol still in hand.  

"He's here to help me, it's okay. He won't hurt you." 

"We made no agreements on that, Rogers," Loki snarled.  

"Loki," Thor said warningly.  

The two gods stared at each other for a few moments, the tension heavy in the air. Eventually Loki sighed and nodded once.  

"Thank you," Steve said, relaxing.  

Bruce seemed to back down, and Nat lowered her gun, but Barton kept his sights trained on Loki. 

"I'm sorry, Barton, I'm not here for you this time. My purposes are far more important than your pitiful mind." 

That was as much of an assurance from Loki that anyone would get, so Clint signed in frustration and put his bow back across his shoulder.  

"Do we get an explanation?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowed at Steve, though he didn't doubt most of her attention was still fixed on the trickster in their midst.  

"It's a long story..." 

"Not particularly," Loki cut in, prodding at the still unconscious Tony.  

Steve sighed. "Fine. I'm pregnant." 

Natasha and Barton glanced between each other, then at Banner, who kept his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Clint seemed to be trying to think it was a joke, but Loki wouldn't be here for a practical joke. The thoughts running through his head were written all over his face.  

"Christ," he eventually said. Natasha seemed to be in agreement.  

"Now we know who bottoms," Tony slurred, cracking open an eye. "Oh, hi Reindeer. Where's the helmet?"  

"Locked in a vault in Asgard." 

"Oh, shame. I was looking forward to reliving our last experience with it." 

Loki chuckled, his eyes seeming to glow with... Affection? "Sleep, Stark, you'll feel bad enough in the morning anyway.  

"Will you come to bed too?"  

"Perhaps." 

That seemed to satisfy Tony. He nodded and passed out again, a small smile on his lips. At this point, everyone turned to stare at Loki with incredulity and disbelief. He simply returned the looks with an eyebrow raised as a challenge to say anything about it.  

"So Steve's pregnant and Tony fucked the enemy," Clint summarised. "I need a drink." 

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Steve gave himself a moment to try and fully comprehend the idea of Tony and Loki. It was... weird, to say the least. Loki himself hadn't appeared so far this morning, but JARVIS said that he was still in the tower. Probably with Tony, but the AI refused to say.

Thor's hand on his shoulder made him jump, looking up to see him setting a plate on the table in front of him.

"Thank you," Steve murmured, picking up his fork and jabbing at the sausages on the plate.

"You're thinking about my brother and Stark?" Thor guessed, sitting beside him with his own breakfast.

"It's just weird. Loki looked... happy? I don't know. Wonder how long it's been going on," Steve mused.

Thor shrugged slightly, though looked intrigued. Steve briefly wondered if Loki would even answer any questions if he was asked.

"We should think of names," Thor blurted out, a light pink spreading across his cheeks. "If it's a girl, I was thinking—"

"I want to name it after your mother," Steve cut in quickly, blushing too.

"Frigga? Are you sure?" Thor asked, though no one could deny the look of absolute joy on his face.

Steve nodded with a smile, yelping in surprise when he was swept into a tight - but careful - hug. Loki and Tony decided to ruin the moment by stalking in, bickering.

"Do I need to throw you out of another window, Stark?" Loki snapped.

"For the third time? No, I don't think—"

"Last time was because you asked."

"What? No it wasn't!"

"JARVIS?" Loki said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"'Please, Rudolph, for me?'" JARVIS projected Tony's voice into the room. "'It'll be fine, I just want to test the new thrusters.'"

"Whose side are you on, J?" Tony asked, looking betrayed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but in this situation, Mr Laufeyson," JARVIS said, sounding at least slightly apologetic.

"Even the computer agrees with me, Tony," Loki said with a smug look. "You won't win this argument."

"I never win," Tony grumbled.

Loki chuckled, shaking his head slightly, dropping his arms. "Only when I let you."

"Which is never."

"Precisely."

There was a brief moment of silence when they just stared at each other, suddenly realising that they weren't alone.

"Oh, hey, Cap," Tony said, fidgeting slightly. "Loki brought me up to speed. Congrats."

"Thanks," Steve said with a small smile. "So how long has... _this_ been going on?"

"Couple years now..." Stark murmured.

Thor frowned. "Before you tried to invade?" he asked Loki.

"Oh look, the oaf can do basic sums."

Tony smacked Loki's arm as a reprimand. Steve tensed for a moment when a horrific picture of Loki ripping out the arc reactor passed through his head. Instead, all Tony got was a vicious glare. Christ, Loki must really be smitten with him if he hadn't killed him for that.

"How are you feeling anyway, Cap?" Tony said to try and lessen the horrific tension in the room.

"Better. Less sick."

Loki reached inside his tunic and pulled out a small vial of a suspicious-looking liquid. "This will help with the nausea. Just a drop should do."

"Hey, is that—" Tony was silenced with another glare. He glanced at Steve and Thor, looking sorry.

"Thank you, Loki. You didn't have to, but thanks," Steve said, taking it and looking at it.

"I know—" He stopped, looking like he was trying to think of a way to rephrase what he was going to say. "I am aware that morning sickness isn't pleasant."

Steve nodded and put it in his pocket. There was silence again. Steve went back to eating his breakfast, leaving the bits that his body decided were disgusting. Loki went to one of the cupboards, opening it and looking through it as if he were completely at home. Tony followed and wrapped his arms around the god from behind.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, kissing the back of Loki's neck.

" _Tony_ ," Loki answered, his voice full of warning.

"Shut up. I didn't mean to upset you."

The pair were still for just a second before Loki sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"Let me make it up to you?" Tony asked, grinning slightly. "We can go to the beach. I got stronger sun cream too."

Loki chuckled softly, shaking his head as in disbelief. His eyes flicked to Steve briefly.

"I won't go anywhere today, I'll stay with Thor all day," Steve promised. It seemed to set Loki's mind at ease.

"Very well, Stark. It seems I am yours for the day."

"You're always mine, Blitzen," Tony said as he dragged Loki from the room by his hand.

Bruce walked in just a moment after, looking after the pair. "Am I the only one that finds that very worrying?"

Thor shook his head. "I have not seen Loki like this for a very long time. He has never been free with his affections, but with Stark he seems very at ease."

"Doesn't explain why he tried to take over the world, and kill Tony. Several times, with the attempted killing of Tony," Bruce pointed out.

JARVIS piped up then. "Mr Stark and Mr Laufeyson have discussed this at great length, sir. You needn't worry."

"But you can't tell us why," Steve added.

"No, sir. Mr Laufeyson has the same level of privacy in my protocols as Mr Stark."

"Has he ever hurt Tony, JARVIS?" Thor asked curiously.

"He has never done anything that isn't consensual, sir."

"Okay, that's an image I never needed," Bruce groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

Steve laughed slightly, pushing his plate away and standing to take the dishes to the sink. Thor grabbed his wrist and pushed him back into the chair, taking them instead.

"Am I forbidden from doing _anything_ while I'm pregnant?"

"While I'm around, yes," Thor replied with a grin.

"What if the world's in mortal peril?"

"Then you and Loki will come with us."

"You can't be serious," Bruce said quickly.

"Banner, when my brother gives his word, he means it. He may be known as the Liesmith but he would never break a promise."

Bruce didn't look convinced but he just nodded anyway. Thor went and loaded the dishwasher, coming back to Steve and suddenly sweeping him up into his arms. Steve yelped, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Walking too?"

"You will want for nothing, Steven," Thor whispered and kissed him gently before carrying him to be to curl up and watch TV.

* * *

 "So..." Natasha started awkwardly. The two of them were alone for the day (as alone as Loki allowed him to be anyway) and Natasha came to see him in his room with snacks and movies. "Pregnant, huh?"

"Seems that way," Steve answered before shoving a handful of Doritos into his mouth.

"Have you guys picked out names yet?"

Steve shrugged slightly. "We've talked about it. If it's a girl, I want to name her Frigga. After Thor's mum."

"And if it's a boy?"

"I haven't discussed it with Thor yet, but I was thinking James, maybe."

"After Bucky," Nat said, no question in her voice as she nodded understandingly. "I guess I'll have to wait longer for a kid named after me, seeing as Clint's newest is a boy. Hey, maybe your second?"

"Jesus, Nat, let's just do one first," Steve chuckled.

They sat in comfortable silence, not really watching the movie on the TV. Steve was absorbed in his own thoughts. It still hasn't really sunk in that he was having a child. As in, was going to birth one. Damn, how was it even going to come out? He hadn't noticed a vagina suddenly appear over the past couple of weeks.

"It's weird," Steve said suddenly, not looking up from a spot on the covers.

"Being pregnant? I can damn well imagine, it's–"

"Not that. Well, yes that, but it's not what I meant. I meant Loki and Tony. It's all just... Weird."

"I know what you mean. And knowing that it was going on even before the whole alien invasion thing, I'm not sure whether it makes it better or worse. They seem happy though. Still, best to check food and drink a lot more closely from now on."

"I don't think Loki would poison you. He doesn't seem the type. He's more stab-you-in-the-back than that."

"It's so nice to hear of my own skills, but we need to go, Rogers," Loki said as he strode into the room in full armour (still minus the helmet though).

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see a doctor."

"Why?" Steve asked, getting up anyway.

Loki looked annoyed and frustrated but didn't act on it. "Because if I am to be looking out for your welfare, I need to be more knowledgeable of human pregnancies. Unless Miss Romanov has become a fully qualified obstetrician overnight, that will require going to a doctor."

"Alright. Just... Don't kill the doctor, okay?"

Loki scowled at him and left so he could get dressed out of his pyjamas. If someone had told him that he would one day be discussing the murder of doctors with Earth's potentially most dangerous enemy, he would have laughed and walked away quickly.

"He's a lot less evil than he was," Nat noted curiously as Steve got up to change. There were long since comfortable being undressed around each other.

"If I were you, Miss Romanov, I wouldn't use that word in the vicinity of Mr Stark, let alone Mr Laufeyson himself," JARVIS piped up suddenly.

"Why, what happened to the last guy that did?" Steve joked, buttoning up his shirt.

"I could bring up the recording if you'd like." If it were possible for an AI to patronise, this one would definitely be doing it right now.

"No, thanks."

Natasha laughed slightly and accompanied Steve out of his room. The main living area was devoid of Loki, but Tony was lying face down on the couch.

"Are you okay, Stark?" Nat asked as she went over, kicking his leg out of her way.

"I am exhausted. I should have believed my mum when she said that having a– robot. When she said that having robots was hard work," Tony replied. His voice had a suspicious tone to it, a slight waver that made Steve curious.

It was never good to be curious about the personal life of America's favourite playboy (who apparently isn't really a playboy anymore); with JARVIS maintaining and adapting any firewalls or precautions and Tony himself always building new defences and new security software, it was impossible to get anything out of Tony Stark that he didn't want you to know.

Loki came in a minute later, muttering darkly to himself, but he seemed to cheer up when he saw Tony. Well, a small not-sarcastic smile graced his face. His eyes did a quick sweep of the room as they always did when he entered, no matter how long ago it was that he left it. Loki went and knelt beside Tony, running his long fingers through his hair. Stark opened an eye sleepily and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Rudolph. How is she?" Tony asked, moving to sit up.

"Sleeping now. You should get some sleep as well. You look like you were dragged through Helheim by your ankles. I should know, Hel's done it before."

Tony huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. "The girl's crazy. She gets it from her dad."

Loki chuckled and smacked Tony's knee halfheartedly. "Sleep, pet. The good captain and I will return soon."

Tony nodded and stood, walking towards the elevator to head back to his penthouse. Loki stood too and turned back to Steve, the set of his shoulders relaxed. He looked at Natasha thoughtfully for a moment.

"Miss Romanov, I would appreciate it if you came with us, though I would understand if you didn't wish to," Loki said, the epitome of good manners.

Natasha shrugged and nodded. "I don't have anything better to do. Helping you protect one of my best friends would be good."

Loki bowed slightly in thanks and stood closer, taking hold of their wrists before even Nat could respond. Between one blink and the next, Loki had taken them to a... hospital?

The white, clinical hallway was quiet, soft coughs coming from nearby rooms. Loki was silent, tense as he led them through the maze of corridors, his eyes constantly scanning in front and behind them, surveying for any threats. His fingers were tinged blue and lines of shining green spread through the skin of his hands like cracks.

Loki in himself was intimidating enough, without the armour, magic and otherworldly appearance. Steve could admit what Tony saw in him, kind of. The Starks did always seem to be drawn to dangerous situations and people.

When they reached a certain door, Loki stopped, hesitating outside for a moment before knocking and entering, holding it open for Steve and Nat. He shut it behind them after another quick scout.

"Doctor Pearce, this is the man I was telling you about, and this is Natalie," Loki said with a false warm smile. Natasha blinked at the easy use of her pseudonym. How much did Loki know about them?

"Oh, Mr Laufeyson, it's good to see you again. How could I have turned down so interesting a patient? You must be Mr Rogers," the doctor said to Steve, taking the offered hand. "Come, sit. So, what can I do for you today?"

Steve just looked to Loki. He was the one that brought them here today, after all. Loki's lips twitched into something that vaguely resembled a smirk.

"I am no expert in human pregnancies," Loki started, his hands twitching at his side, "so I thought it wise to seek the assistance of someone who is. This man is in my charge, and I would see this child as healthy as possible."

Doctor Pearce nodded. "Do you have any concerns, Mr Rogers?"

Steve thought a moment. "I don't know. Loki fixes things with those weird potions of his. I just... want to know that the baby is healthy, and will stay that way."

"That's what I'm here for. Mr Laufeyson has told me a little about your... situation, and we both believe that your partner being of the Aesir should help with any complications that arise."

"Like what?" Steve asked, sitting up straighter.

"I would like to perform a full body MRI at some point, with your permission, to see where exactly your organs are, and how this situation has... arisen. I imagine that more pressure will be put on your other organs, so there should be no strenuous activity. As there's no... simple way to physically check on your uterine health and the baby, it will be more difficult to perform procedures like that. And of course, there are the risks that go with any pregnancy."

"But you don't think anything will go wrong, right?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "I don't see why it would, but shall we have a look?"

Steve nodded enthusiastically. It felt like it had been so long since he last saw his baby, even though it was less than a fortnight. Loki looked intrigued but cautious, while Nat seemed excited. Steve stood and followed Dr Pearce further into the room, taking his shirt off almost automatically, hesitating when he got to his jeans. He just unbuttoned them.

"You've done this before," the doctor remarked with a smile as he sat in an office chair, collecting his instruments and turned on the machine.

The ultrasound machine started up with a slight hum and Steve gasped as the cool jelly was smeared onto his stomach. Dr Pearce smiled apologetically and brought out a wand that looked much more professional than the one that Bruce had used. It was pressed against his abdomen and moved around slowly.

That wonderful sound of his child's heartbeat came out before the doctor found the baby. He grinned, watching the screen. Natasha took his hand with a wide grin. It wasn't often that she showed such obvious affection, so it was more than welcome. When the baby popped up on the screen, Steve grinned widely, though it quickly fell when he looked at Dr Pearce. The man was frowning, his eyebrows drawn together.

"What is it?" Steve asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ , per se. How far along would you reckon you are?"

"I don't know, maybe a month, why?"

"It's just... This foetus is the size of a ten, twelve week foetus. It's amazing... Have you had a scan before, for comparison?"

Steve pulled his wallet out of his pocket awkwardly before taking out the little picture. He hesitated before handing it over to the doctor. Dr Pearce held it up against the screen.

"Fascinating..." he mumbled.

Loki frowned and leaned closer to see better. "That's about three weeks growth," he noted.

"I only got that done a week ago, you can ask Bruce," Steve interrupted quickly, starting to worry.

"I doubt it's a problem, Mr Rogers, don't worry. It's probably due to your advanced cellular activity, among other things."

"Aesir pregnancies usually last a year, but the child develops quickly. Not like this, but similar," Loki told them. "It would make sense that the child grows faster. Though that makes it nigh impossible to determine an approximate gestation length."

"I would recommend weekly appointments, at least until the growth slows. And nightly checks of the foetal heart rate," Dr Pearce nodded.

"How's it going to... come out?" Steve asked awkwardly, blushing pink.

"Unless you've suddenly grown another passage, it will be surgically," Loki answered, his usual snark making an appearance.

"I can arrange a team ready for an emergency C-section at any time, so--"

"There'll be no need for that," Loki cut in, his shoulders squaring defiantly. "No doctors will be touching him. Banner and I will do the surgery ourselves."

"Mr Laufeyson, Mr Rogers will need a specially trained group of surgeons to make sure that--"

Loki was suddenly looming over him, bringing their faces close. His eyes were turning red and he radiating pure danger.

"Dr Pearce," Loki said, his voice dripping with malice, "I have done things with a knife that your unfortunate mortal mind won't even be able to comprehend. Trust me when I say that I am skilled with a blade."

The doctor's face paled and the room became tense. Well, more tense than it already was. Loki stepped back before Steve had to interfere, thankfully. The doctor turned and took a picture on the machine, handing Steve a few copies when they printed.

"Make another appointment with my receptionist for next week," the doctor said quietly.

Steve wiped the jelly stuff off his stomach and pulled his shirt back on, doing up his jeans, taking back the first picture that Bruce had given him, putting both sets in his wallet before heading for the door.

"Thank you, doctor," he said with a smile.

Loki followed when he left, so he rounded on him as soon as the door was shut behind them by Natasha.

"What the hell was that, Loki?"Steve hissed, glaring at the god.

"No one touches you, Rogers. I don't think you're understanding that. These mortal doctors have no idea how to deal with the birth of a potentially Aesir child," Loki snapped, leading them towards the reception.

"And you do? What baby did you have to deliver, you--"

"My own!" Loki shouted suddenly, his eyes looking terrifyingly wet with tears. "I delivered my own child, Rogers. In the middle of the dark, dangerous space where the Chitauri held me, tortured me, _bled_ me, I cut open my own stomach with the sharpest rock I could find, because it was either that or let her suffocate. So yes, I know what I'm doing, _Captain_."

By the time he was done, everyone was staring at them, and Loki was near crying. Steve just stared at him, open-mouthed. Whatever he'd been expecting, it was not that.

"Make an appointment and let us be off," Loki whispered, gesturing to the receptionist who was very busy trying to appear busy.

Steve did as he was told, taking the card that was given to him with his appointment time on. When he turned back, Loki took his hand and Nat's and the three of them reappeared in the tower.

Loki made a quick exit, and Steve didn't blame him. All he wanted to do was apologise, but he couldn't with the way the trickster was running away as he was. Steve stood awkwardly where Loki had left him. He glanced up at Nat, who smiled reassuringly.

"You weren't to know," she said softly, putting her hand on his arm.

"He looked really upset though... Like he was about to cry..." Steve murmured, feeling like (pardon his language) shit.

"Maybe he is. You just need to apologise as soon as you can. That's all you can do, really." Steve nodded at her advice. Nat was a fountain of good advice. "Still, Loki was pregnant. Maybe he knows more than he's letting on."

"He said he didn't know about _human_ pregnancies, he never said he didn't know about male pregnancies," Steve muttered.

"He's got a way with words. He said it was when the Chitauri had him, right? Surely they wouldn't torture him before he tried to invade the planet, and he's been in Asgard since then, so... When did he mean?"

Steve thought about that for a moment. It seemed so completely not his business but he couldn't help being curious. He'd ask Thor.

"And even before he invaded, he was with Tony... Wait, you don't think...?" Steve guessed, not really wanting to say it.

"Holy shit, Stark knocked up the god of mischief." Natasha laughed slightly and crossed her arms.

"Let's not mention it, though," Steve said quickly. "If _Loki_ reacted like that, we don't want Tony after us too."

"Not a word from me," Nat promised.

Steve nodded and let his shoulders sag. "I'm going for a nap. Tell Thor if he gets back soon?"

Nat promised and went to sit on the sofa to catch up with her favourite show; she'd had to miss the most recent episode to save the world.

Steve shuffled back to his room, collapsing onto the bed and kicking his shoes off, exhaustion setting in suddenly. He pulled out his wallet and phone, setting them on the bedside table before taking his wallet back to have a look at the new scan. He pulled the pictures out and smiled and the beautiful little baby there.

He felt ridiculously cheesy but couldn't help it as he kissed the photo and set it on the table, wrapping his arm around his belly, soon falling asleep.

* * *

When he next woke, it was dark out and Thor was lying beside him, looking at the photos with a happy smile.

"Hey," he mumbled with a yawn, rubbing at his eye.

"Hello, my love. Did you sleep well?" Thor asked, setting the pictures aside to lie beside him.

"If there's only one good thing about this baby, he makes me sleep solidly."

"'He'?" He looked beautifully excited.

"Well, I don't know, but it's just what comes to mind when I think about him, our baby."

Thor gathered him into his arms, kissing at his shoulder. "He is well, though?"

"There are a few things to watch, but he's fine. He grows quickly, but apparently that's because you're from Asgard." Thor nodded but stayed quiet, hoping he would continue. "That means we won't really know how long he's in there for, so we need weekly appointments, and have to check on his heartbeat every night, just to make sure it's normal."

Thor seemed happy, and that was all Steve ever wanted. He snuggled back closer to him, comfortable in his warm embrace.

"Is there any reason that Stark came down here wanting your head on a platter?" Thor asked quietly, hesitantly.

Steve sighed and rolled over to cuddle against Thor, tucking his head under his chin. "I think I made Loki cry." At Thor's raised eyebrow, he explained the whole thing quietly.

"I... did not know... As far as I am aware, he was in the dungeons the whole time, from the invasion until recently. I will speak with the Allfather on it. If the Chitauri tortured my brother, they will all be going to Hel, and she will treat them even worse."

"You're not angry?" Steve asked quietly.

"Angry? With you? Never, my heart. You didn't know any more than I did, you cannot be to blame."

Steve sighed with relief and sagged against his partner, as everyone seemed so keen to call him (and they said Steve used old-fashioned words). Thor turned his chin up to kiss him softly, slowly, giving him time to pull away if he needed it. Instead, he surged up quickly, needing the touch after so long without it.

Thor seemed surprised at first, but he didn't exactly complain, only kissing back harder and running his hand along Steve's side under his shirt. He shivered at the contact. It wasn't enough.

"Please," he whispered, looking up at the god. "Please, take me."

"Will it not hurt the--"

Steve shook his head and rolled on top of Thor, straddling his hips.

"I just need you to touch me, Thor," he whispered, hating how needy he sounded. "Even just this..."

He rolled his hips against Thor's, pressing their hardening erections together in a moment of beautiful pleasure. Thor let out a breath as he nodded, pushing Steve's shirt up and over his head, running his thick, calloused fingers across his chest, resting them briefly on his stomach, where their baby was growing.

Steve quickly unbuttoned Thor's shirt, pushing it open and leaning down to kiss at the gorgeous chest bared in front of him. He bit lightly at a nipple before soothing it over with his tongue. Thor groaned softly, rocking his hips up to try and start a rhythm. They found it easily, kissing and touching as they rutted together like horny teenagers.

Trousers joined the tops on the floor, and then boxers, and Steve moaned (because it definitely wasn't a whine) when their naked cocks were side-by-side and rubbing together so perfectly. It was always easy, always perfect with Thor. Everything about the god was perfect.

Thor pulled Steve down to kiss him with bruising force, his hand gripping the back of his neck to hold him still. Steve moaned and let Thor do whatever he wished.

He came suddenly, crying out against Thor's lips, gasping for breath. Thor followed a minute after with a low moan, panting lightly. Steve felt a kiss pressed to his forehead and opened eyes that he didn't remember closing.

"Marry me," he gasped out suddenly.

"Aren't you supposed to ask my father first?" Thor asked with a small smirk.

"Your dad's the king of everything, I think I need to work up to that first. I love you, Thor, and I want to spend the foreseeable future with you."

"Oh, my love. My Steve," Thor whispered, kissing his face softly. "It would mean that one day you would have to help me rule Asgard. I would have to consult my father, as well."

Steve nodded and said no more, curling against Thor's side, ignoring the sticky mess between them.

"Steven?" Thor asked softly. Steve made a sleepy noise in return. "I love you too."

Steve drifted off with a happy smile.

* * *

The next morning, Steve woke at his usual time, which was a nice surprise. He headed for the kitchen, allowing Thor to sleep for longer. When he got there, Loki was sat quietly at the dining table with a mug. He was going to use this opportunity, damn it.

"Loki, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I just--"

Loki waved off his apology. "It's okay. I... had a momentary lapse in judgement. It won't happen again."

Steve wasn't sure what to say to that, so he stayed quiet. He made a cup of coffee automatically, coming to sit opposite Loki. They were silent for what felt like an hour.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve offered, unsure of what else he could say.

"About what?"

"About... The things you said."

Loki sighed and set his mug down. "I was stolen from my cell in Asgard, long before I actually escaped. The Other... They told me what would happen to me should I fail. I should have listened better, but I... was not myself then. They did... unspeakable things to me. I remember holding my own heart in my hand and watching it beat with whatever magic I could employ to keep myself alive."

Steve was surprised that Loki was so forthcoming with his answers, and a part of him wished that he wasn't.

"I remember holding my intestines in as I waited for it to heal. I don't remember much while awake, but it haunts my dreams more than I imagined. But at the time, all that mattered to me was my daughter. She had to be safe. She had to live. I sent her to Tony with the last of my magic. I stayed unconscious for days. It was the only respite I had."

"You sent her to Tony? But... where is she?"

Loki looked up at him, and whispered, "She's upstairs."

"You and Tony have a daughter?" Steve clarified, unable to stop his grin from growing. Loki nodded, a little smile gracing his face. "What's she like?"

"She's... perfect. She is mostly human, thankfully, though she shows magic potential. She is my _kapp_ , my courage."

"What's her name?" Steve asked, loving the smile on Loki's face. It was open, happy, not the guarded and careful expression his face usually held.

"Runa. It means secret lore, because she is such a well-kept secret. She always was. Tony didn't know until he met her. We had not spoken in some time at that point, other than through the occasional letter that the guards would permit me."

"Runa..." Steve mused. "I like that, it's nice."

"Her siblings are absolutely smitten with her. Hel is rarely free to visit, but Fenrir comes often."

"How many children do you have?" Steve asked curiously.

Loki shrugged. "Only three that I'm close to."

Steve nodded and stayed quiet, taking in this new information. It was true, Tony seemed more... stable recently. None of them would ever have guessed that it was because he had a child to look after. He couldn't look after all the time, so where did she go then?

"If I am unavailable, she goes to Miss Potts. If she if unavailable, she goes to Hel."

"Wait, Pepper knew all about this?"

"You think Tony chose her as a CEO because she's pretty?" Loki asked with a small smirk.

"That's a good point, I guess. If you don't mind me asking... How come you worked for the Chitauri in the first place?"

Loki looked down into his mug and was silent for a long time. Steve didn't think he was going to answer. "You know of my fall from the Bifrost?"

"Thor blames himself."

"He shouldn't. I didn't... fall. I let go. It seemed easier for everyone, if I were to simply be... dead. Gone. I fell for so long, through darkness so heavy I can still feel it. Through such blinding light that I couldn't see. Through space in Yggdrasil that no being should see. It... drove me mad. I don't remember much, of then. Of... what I did. I remember killing your agent. Enslaving Barton. Selvig. There are glimpses. The first clear thing was Tony."

"But you still pretend like you did it on purpose, like you remember everything."

"I have appearances to keep up, my dear captain. It wouldn't do for people to become convinced that I am a good person. Because I'm not. I have done terrible things, Steve," Loki said softly, his eyes hard. Steve hardly noticed the use of his first name. "But I have never done anything without cause."

"Like what?" he asked curiously, though not sure that he really wanted to know.

"Perhaps you should do some more research into Norse mythology. I think it goes without saying that if you repeat anything that was said in this room now, I will rip out your lungs and you do a skirt from them."

Steve laughed slightly and nodded, though he wasn't sure that it was entirely a joke.

"JARVIS delete the recordings please."

"I'm afraid there was a slight malfunction that meant the cameras were not recording, sir. They have just come back on," JARVIS answered, in the tone of someone who was sneaky and knew it.

"Thank you," Loki said with a quiet laugh.

"I think you've been a bad influence of JARVIS, with all your tricks," Steve said, trying to lighten the mood a little more.

Loki grinned slightly. "Perhaps," he admitted.

"Will any of us ever get to meet her?" Steve asked quietly.

"Perhaps. Tony is protective."

"And you're not?" He grinned.

Loki chuckled. "I'm worse."

Steve looked down at his stomach, where nobody would even know he was pregnant. Not yet, anyway.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Frigga," Steve whispered, glancing up at Loki, who nodded with soft eyes. "Or James for a boy."

"After your Winter Soldier?" Loki guessed. "Tony keeps me updated on most things."

"I don't know what Thor will think though, because he has to like it."

"You worry because the Soldier was your lover?"

Steve's head whipped up to stare at the god lounging in front of him. He'd never told anyone that before, especially not Thor. Loki raised a questioning eyebrow and smiled slightly before standing and taking his mug to the sink.

"You worry needlessly, Steve. Even if the blithering oaf was to be made aware of your past relationship, he understands that the two of you were essentially brothers. Have you found him yet?"

"I... Uh, no. Not yet. He doesn't want to be found."

"Perhaps not. I can relate to that. Anyway, if that is truly your wish, tell Thor. There is no need to fret, I can assure you. What are your plans for the day?"

"I want to go out. I'm sick of being cooped up in this damned tower. Would you come with me?"

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment. "It would be best if I wasn't myself. I will come with you in a different body." Steve didn't ask what that meant. Magic, no doubt. "I understand your... claustrophobia, but it would greatly set my mind at ease if you were armed. I know you are capable enough without a weapon, but we don't know how the pregnancy affects that."

Loki pulled a knife from inside of his 'casual' Asgardian clothes. It was a long, almost ceremonial dagger, which beautiful decoration and jewels, but it was still wicked sharp.

"This blade has saved my skin more times than I can count in the short time that I've had it. She will do the same for you."

Steve hesitated before taking it. It was light, lighter even than his shield. The light danced in the gems, throwing patterns across his hand. An unearthly cold radiated from it.

"What's it made from?" he asked curiously.

"Ice from the oldest glaciers on Jotunheim. It was a gift."

"From your father?"

"From my brother. I killed my father, Steve. I tried to destroy the entire realm, in an effort to deny what I am, to prove to Odin that Thor is a damned fool who will make a terrible king."

"Only without you at my side, brother," Thor announced as he strode in, kissing Steve's cheek absentmindedly.

"How many times has your idiocy got us into messes that I had to get us out of?" Loki asked, rhetorically, though Thor was never an expert with rhetorical questions and sarcasm. "Too many times to count."

"There will be many more ages to come before I have to ascend," Thor said with such surety that no one could argue.

Except Loki of course.

"It won't be that long, Thor. Asgard has enemies, and Odin is old. I would begin preparations now, were I you."

Thor stopped on his way to the fridge, turning to face Loki with a frown. "How long?"

"If you think Hel would tell me that, you're more stupid than I thought. There is a war coming, Thor. A war not even Odin, not even your Avengers can win. There will be nowhere to hide."

"Loki, what have you seen?" Thor stepped closer, grabbing onto Loki's bicep. It was immediately ripped from his grip as Loki stepped away.

"Don't touch me," Loki snarled. "Tell JARVIS when you would like to leave, Rogers."

And he was gone. Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. Thor sat beside him quietly.

"Has he said anything?" Thor asked, setting a hand on Steve's back. Steve shook his head. "I should go back to Asgard soon."

"Don't, please," Steve begged suddenly. "Don't leave me."

"I will be gone but a day. I will go when you are otherwise busy, I swear."

Steve nodded and shuffled closer, only to be pulled into Thor's lap and held close, lips kissing at his neck.

"You are going out?" he asked.

"I need to get out of here. I've been stuck in this place for a month, I need to go for a walk."

Thor then noticed the dagger on the table. He lifted his head, bringing it closer. "This is a new one," he mused. "Loki hasn't had a new blade in years."

Steve was quiet, unsure whether to say that it had been a gift from Loki's brother. His other, Jotunn brother. He decided it was best not to.

"Will you come with us?" he said instead.

"Of course. I believe Tony wanted tonight to be a movie night, if you are well enough to go."

"I think that would be nice. You reckon Loki will join us?"

"Possibly, if Stark will be there. The two of them get on well; it's nice to see it."

"I imagine Loki never had many friends."

"On the contrary, he had many. The Warriors Three and Sif all--"

"Those are _your_ friends, Thor. They aren't Loki's friends."

"But he... He really meant it when he said he was living in my shadow, didn't he?" Thor whispered against Steve's hair, his voice heartbreakingly sad.

"I think so."

* * *

Steve and Thor waited for Loki in the living area. He arrived a few minutes after JARVIS had told him they were waiting. Well, 'he'. When the elevator doors opened, Tony had some tall beautiful woman pressed against the wall, one of his hands in her jeans. The woman gasped, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Tony," she whispered, "we aren't alone."

Tony pulled away from the hickey he was leaving on her neck to look at them and sighed, pulling his hand out of her trousers. He grumbled something and the woman laughed, kissing him briefly before sorting out her clothes and walking out of the lift.

"I'll see you later," she said to Tony and he pressed another button, presumably for his lab. He nodded and smiled.

Steve frowned, looking at her for a minute. She was stunningly beautiful, her legs long, hair falling in black curls down her back and her eyes a bright green.

" _Loki_?" Steve asked incredulously.

She-Loki smirked. "I said I would be in a different form."

"I imagine Tony was pleased."

Loki laughed and nodded, completely blanking Thor. "Are we going then?"

Steve nodded and headed to the elevator. "I was thinking maybe a walk in the park or something, because I need to see the sky for once, not through Tony's ridiculous amount of windows."

Loki nodded understandingly and followed him, not looking at Thor once.

"How do you do it?" Steve asked, gesturing to his (her?) whole body.

"It's quite simple. For me, anyway. I was born with the ability. Frigga helped me to develop it, along with my other magics. People think that because I don't wield a weapon I'm not dangerous, which is a great advantage."

"You could probably out-spy Natasha, but if you tell her I said that, I'll resolutely deny it."

Loki chuckled. "I have JARVIS on my side, denying it would do you no good."

"You're impossible."

"It's all part of my charm, Captain."

The three of them were quiet as they stepped out of the elevator into the main lobby of the tower. When they stepped out into the small courtyard that usually held only a few reporters, they were swarmed.

"Captain! Mr Rogers, can I just-- Is everything okay? Where have you been?" Questions were coming from every angle, from every side, in a thousand different voices, and all Steve wanted to do now was go back inside but his feet were rooted to the spot.

Steve looked at Thor with wide eyes, unsure what to do. He was never good with sudden paparazzi. By the time Thor held his hand out for Mjolnir, Loki was in his usual form with some sort of forcefield around them. The reporters screamed and jumped back as soon as they recognised the god in front of them.

"Any questions can be directed to the Avengers PR department," he said in a falsely sweet tone.

Camera flashes went off as Loki turned to them, putting his hands on their shoulders and they were gone. When Steve opened his eyes next, they were in a large clearing. If the strange flowers didn't tell him they weren't on Earth, the green sun certainly did.

"Loki!" Thor shouted angrily, moving to grab his brother.

Loki simply blinked out of existence to stand behind him. "Your lover wished for an escape. I merely gave it to him."

"You must tell the Allfather of your new abilities!"

"New?" Loki scoffed. "Hardly. I'm simply less extravagant with my powers than yours."

The events at Stuttgart briefly rose in Steve's mind but he stayed quiet, watching the two gods bristle at each other.

"Travel between realms was restricted for a reason, Loki. You must tell Father--"

"He is _not_ my father," Loki hissed, his voice dripping with venom. "My father is dead, Thor, by my hand. Never forget that." Loki turned to Steve. "You are free to be here for as long as you wish, simply tell me when you want to go. I'd prefer it if you stayed within the boundaries of the meadow; the elves are very mercurial in their loyalties."

He then walked off, his long legs taking him away from them quickly. When he was quite a distance away, he sat and a book appeared in his hands.

Thor sighed and looked hesitant as he reached for Steve. Steve just smiled reassuringly and pulled him into his arms. "It's okay," he murmured, holding his god close.

"I wish he wasn't so quick to anger."

"Maybe you treat him too much like someone lesser," Steve whispered. Thor pulled away slightly to look at him with a cute frown. "He wants to be his own man, love. He wants to be as you are."

"He lost that when--"

"Thor, he never had it. I would suggest that you talk to him about it, but I don't think he'll want to."

Thor nodded slightly, just a brief movement of his head. "Come, let us walk."

"Can we just sit? Is that alright?"

"Of course, my love."

Thor sat down where they were, waiting for Steve to join him. Steve lay down, looking up at the green tinge of the sky. Thor moved beside him and pulled him close, stroking his fingers up and down his spine.

"You know we were talking names?" Steve asked quietly. "Frigga if she's a girl? If it's a boy, what do you think about James?"

"James... I like it. A strong name. Does it have some significance?"

"My friend, Bucky."

"The Winter Soldier? Then I think it is even better."

"There's something I should tell you... Bucky and I... We were more than friends."

"You were lovers? Then his death would have been even more heartbreaking, more so with his return. I am sorry, Steven, that you had to go through that. Naming our child after such a man as him is an honour."

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"That the two of you were lovers? Of course not. Even I, crown prince of Asgard, must accept that I was not the first to love you. You had a life before I came into it." Steve relaxed against him and nodded with a smile. "Was there never another?"

"There wasn't time really. It was only a few months after Bucky's... death, until I had to put the jet in the ocean. There was a woman. I think she liked me, but I don't know. She was on my radio when I went in..."

Thor nodded and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss into his hair.

"Did you mean what you said last night? About marriage?" Thor asked quietly, his hand on Steve's back not faltering.

"I... Yeah. I don't know how long I'm going to live - Dr Erskine never said - but I want to spend that time with you. With our child."

Steve moved his hand to his flat stomach. He so wished that there was even the slightest bump there, just so he knew that the baby was okay, was growing.

"You would give up your life on Earth, if my father called for it?"

"I guess so, yeah. I'd miss everyone, but I'd be able to visit, right? And they could come to Asgard?"

"No mortal has ever stepped foot inside the Golden City, though I intend to change that when I become king. So yes, they would be allowed to visit us, and you them."

"Then, yeah. I'd give it up. And until then, we can just have a baby and continue to save the world like--" Steve stopped himself quickly. He'd promised Loki that he wouldn't tell anyone, and that included Thor. _Especially_ Thor.

Thor just chuckled. "I suppose we can. I believe we may have to ask Lady Pepper to care for the child while we are out."

Steve smiled and moved closer, resting his head on Thor's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat underneath.

"Do you think the baby will be okay?" Steve asked quietly, playing with one of the buttons of the shirt Thor wore.

"Do you think he won't be?"

"It's not that, it's just... We have no idea what's going on. The doctors don't know, Loki doesn't know. We have no idea what the baby will look like, how long he'll be in there, it's all so... Bizarre. Crazy."

"Asgardian healers won't be able to tell us any more, so there's no point going there. I believe the child will be well. And if he is different, that's okay. Whether he has magic, or powers, or anything, he will always be our child." Thor laced his fingers through the hand Steve had on his stomach. "Our most perfect creation."

Steve smiled up at him and nodded slightly, closing his eyes. He dozed slightly, enjoying the heat of this alien sun on his skin, loving the feeling of Thor stroking his spine, the soft grass underneath them. When he began to stir, it was to soft voices and a setting sun.

"--sorry," Thor said.

"I know," Loki said in response. "It frustrates me to no end how even now, I cannot escape from Odin and what I _must_ do. Is it too much to ask that I am left in peace to enjoy the time I have with my mortal?"

"The Allfather still demands justice for your crimes."

Loki scoffed, though it wasn't mocking so much as... pained. "I served time, and I think whatever I had left on my sentence was paid for with my blood at the hands of the Chitauri."

"You still came back though. You returned to your cell."

"I had nowhere else to go. I could not lead them to Stark. Knowing that they... that he... I could not bear it. So I returned, yes."

"You truly care for him?"

"With every fibre of my being."

"Then you have my blessing, and if the Allfather asks, I will stop him from touching either of you."

"Thank you, Thor. It... I know I have done wrong by you. By the whole of Midgard and Asgard, and Jotunheim. I'm not a good person. I'm not kind, or brave, or loyal. I'm not _good_. The fact that Tony still wants me as he does, after all this time... It pains me, to think that I have tied him to me, in some way. You've met his Lady Pepper. She's good. She's everything I'm not. So why is he still with me?"

"Maybe that's exactly why. You're so very different from her, and so very similar to Stark. He seems so very happy, and calm, and there isn't as much drink around. I think you're good for him, Loki, and he you."

"You think so? I've never... He has felt torture. He fell through the darkness as I did. When I wake up so terrified that I can't breathe, he is there. It scares me. To rely on him as I do."

"I cannot begin to imagine what you have been through, brother, and I don't want to. I don't think I'll ever understand how you feel, how you think. But you will always be family to me, no matter what you are or what you think. I have always wanted you at my side."

"And when you become king?"

"I would have you as my adviser. You know politics, you know people. That was always what I wanted, but Father always insisted that a king should be fit to rule alone."

"Then perhaps that is why he is so foolish."

Thor chuckled softly. "Perhaps."

"Your mate awakens."

Steve chose then to open his eyes, yawning slightly for effect. Loki didn't look convinced. He was the master of trickery, after all.

"Steven," Thor said affectionately. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You're warm."

"You two are sickeningly sweet, I hope you're aware. Nevertheless, we should get back. Tony says Pepper is waiting to scold me like a naughty child."

"Tony?" Steve asked with a little frown, looking round.

"I forged a telepathic connection between us, to try and alleviate the original boredom of my cell."

"Oh. We should go then. I'm sure Barton would love to see you get told off," Steve dared to tease.

Loki chuckled and nodded, standing as they did. Placing his hands on their shoulders, he took them back to the tower. True to his word, Pepper's angry voice could be heard from down the hall. The shouting got louder as she came in at the sound of their arrival. Loki even looked sheepish.

"You have no idea how much I want to stab you right now," Pepper growled.

"Would it make you feel better if you did?" Loki offered.

"Probably not, though I'll keep it in mind. You have a lot of explaining to do. Tony tells me you went out with Steve and Thor - without asking! - and then suddenly I have an _influx_ of reporters calling me, with questions like, why are you here, have the Avengers gone rogue, are they weak, all these completely foolish things! What am I supposed to do?"

Loki shifted uncomfortably, looking to Tony who held his hands up in a way that said 'You're on your own'.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry, that's just great. Why don't you try running an international company for a day, see how difficult I can make it for you?"

Tony suddenly coughed to himself awkwardly, shifting to try and hide the growing erection in his jeans. It took only another second for Stark to stride up to Loki, grab his arm and then drag him towards the elevator.

"I'll deal with him!" Tony shouted over his shoulder. Loki just looked very smug.

"Those two are impossible," Pepper grumbled to herself.

* * *

A shirtless Steve looked in the mirror and frowned slightly. He turned sideways and then the other way. He stretched up onto his toes and spun around slowly. That was how Tony found him.

"Cap, what are you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When did Loki start to show?" Steve asked without thinking.

Tony seemed to choke on his own breath, coughing until he could drag in a deep enough breath. "What...?"

"Loki told me, sorry. I haven't told anyone," he promised.

Tony came in and shut the door behind him. "I didn't know Loki was even pregnant until I heard a screaming baby in my bedroom. How far along are you now, then?"

"Two months or so? I don't know."

"JARVIS?"

There was a brief pause as JARVIS searched for an answer. "Most women don't begin to show until about four months, sir. And those with stronger stomach muscles, even later. It is possible you won't begin to show for a while, Captain."

Steve sighed slightly and nodded, sitting on the bed.

"You want to be a waddling penguin then, Steve? You seem disappointed," Tony said softly, coming to sit beside him.

"I just... We don't know if the baby's going to be okay, how long it'll be in there, or anything. I want to physical proof that he's still growing."

"The child's heartbeat is particularly strong today, sir, I see no need to worry," JARVIS said comfortingly.

"So, how are you and Point Break?" Stark asked.

"Everything's... perfect. He's been so sweet, making sure I'm okay, that I don't need anything. It's all... perfect."

"But it's shit, right?"

Steve laughed slightly. "I'm still more than capable of everything I did before. Just because I don't want to risk it going out with you guys to fight, doesn't mean I can't make a damn sandwich. Thor doesn't... I don't know if it's different in Asgard, but Thor's trying to do everything for me, and it's frustrating."

"How's the sex?"

"It isn't," Steve murmured, pulling his legs up onto the bed to wrap his arms around them.

"Wait, he's basically refused to fuck you?"

"Basically. There was... one night, where we just... This is so awkward, Tony, I hope you appreciate that."

Tony shrugged. "I've had more awkward discussions, trust me. There was one time I had to explain why there was come on my _wall_ and why I was tied to a bed with magic rope to Pepper. That was before she knew about Loki and I."

Steve laughed again, shaking his head slightly. "Fine, we just... rubbed against each other."

"Oh, frottage, right. Nice in small doses or in public, but just that for two months?"

"It was just the one time."

Tony whistled in surprise. "Shit. Cap, we've got to sort this out. I have the perfect plan."

"Will I end up being horrifically embarrassed?"

"No, but you will be _beautifully_ fucked out. It might take a few days, but trust me, it'll be perfect. J, have you got Cap's measurements?"

"Yes, sir."

"Send them to my pad, will you? I'll sort it, Rogers, you just sit back and relax. Don't do anything differently, it'll be brilliant."

"I think I'm going to regret this."

"Only if you regret brilliant sex."

Tony grinned and got up, the spring in his step the foreboding of a terrible, terrible idea.

* * *

"Steve...?" Thor asked slowly from the door, something in his hand.

Steve looked up from the history book he was reading (he liked catching up on what he missed) and smiled.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Steve asked, noticing the look of concern on his face.

"It's nothing, it's just... You, uh, you left this in the living room."

Steve frowned and took the thing when it was offered to him. He had to fight a groan. _Sex and Relationships during Pregnancy_ , was written in simple lettering across the front of the pamphlet. Damn it, Tony.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks," he said awkwardly, trying not to blush. _Damn it, Tony!_

"It's late," Thor said, shifting on his feet. "I'm going to go to sleep. If that's okay."

"It's your bed too, Thor," Steve murmured, pulling at a loose thread on the covers.

Thor nodded slightly and came in, shutting the door behind him. He moved around the room silently, changing into a pair of sweatpants, which was even more annoying than anything; Thor usually slept naked. He came and got into bed, kissing Steve's cheek before lying down and soon falling asleep, the deep even breaths giving it away.

Steve sighed in frustration, scrunching the leaflet into a ball and throwing it at the bin. It bounced off the edge and onto the floor defiantly. He set his book on the bedside table before lying down too. Thor's heat was on the other side of the bed, when usually Steve was all but drowning in it. He felt a sudden need to cry and scream and break things, but he just took a deep breath and stared at the wall.

Eventually, the sight of the leaflet out of the corner of his eye grew too tempting. He threw the covers off and went to get it, smoothing it out as he turned on the lamp.

On the front, there was a picture of a couple lying in bed exactly as Steve and Thor were now; facing away and as far as the bed would allow. He opened it slowly.

 

**Is sex during pregnancy safe?**

_Sure it is! There's absolutely no reason to worry about pregnancy sex damaging the baby. A thick mucous plug in the cervix stops anything from getting up in there, and the amniotic sac keeps him or her (or both!) completely safe._

**I'm bleeding after sex, is that normal?**

_It's absolutely nothing to worry about. The cervical mucous plug is sensitive to movement and a little spotting is completely normal._

**I'm too sensitive down there for sex, what can I do?**

_Why not try oral sex? It's generally less pressure on the sensitive parts of the vagina._

**My partner and I won't stop arguing. What can I do?**

_You're probably just both terrified, whether it's your first child or not. Try sitting down to a nice meal (wine free, of course!) and talking about it together. Make sure not to try it in a restaurant, you don't want a scene. Or have a bubble bath together! Chances are, you'll both be more relaxed and interested in talking peacefully._

**How can I make sure my partner is involved?**

_Easy. Organise the appointments to fit in with his schedule as well as yours, make sure to talk about 'us' instead of 'me', let him help with the decorating, anything. All the little things count._

**My partner's being so fussy and protective. How can I get him to stop?**

_Men have different instincts to women. In ancient times, men would gather and provide for a pregnant woman, make sure she has everything she needs, and that the baby remains safe. This is what your man is doing. Don't tell him to stop, it'll hurt his feelings and make him feel unwanted. Suggest doing something for him, because you want to repay him for being so good to you. You can decide how!_

 

Steve sighed and closed the leaflet, dropping it onto the floor. He turned the lamp off and lay on his back. Looking over at Thor, the man was still curling up on his side, facing the other way. Steve shuffled over and put his hand on his arm, shaking slightly.

"Thor? Thor," he said gently, shaking again.

Thor huffed slightly as he woke and turned to look at him. He yawned and rubbed at his eye.

"Steve? What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his sleepy voice.

"I just... Will you hold me? I can't sleep."

Thor smiled happily and pulled him down, wrapping himself around and nuzzling into his neck, kissing wherever he could reach.

"Sleep well, minn svass," Thor murmured.

"Goodnight."

Steve began to relax slowly. This was better. This was more like the Thor he knew, loved. When his eyes closed, he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next step of Tony's plan was confusing - and remotely traumatising - for everyone, and amusing for Loki.

The Avengers had lunch together once a week (they tried breakfast, but Tony was never up before at least 10). Tony was nowhere to be seen, but Loki was sat quietly next to Thor. He hadn't eaten much, which wasn't odd in itself, but considering how much Thor ate it was a bit strange.

This was when Tony decided to show up.

"You know, sex is great," Tony said as he came in, a glass of scotch in hand.

Loki looked up at him with a raised eyebrow while the others just looked at each other as if trying to come to a decision as to whether Stark had finally lost it. Steve was doing all he could not to drop his head onto the table when he realised roughly where this was going.

"Is there a point to this, Stark?" Loki asked.

"No, I'm just saying. Sex is brilliant, can you imagine never having anymore sex?"

"I could kill you and find out," Loki replied easily.

Tony snorted. "We have too much fun making things and pranking people. You won't kill me."

"If you say so."

"But I mean, you know those monks and shit who promise never to ever have sex? Why do that? I get that they think God is great and all, but giving up sex? Those people are crazy, for whatever reason they say."

"You think insanity drives people to celibacy?" Loki questioned.

"Obviously."

"What if they wish to protect the people they love?"

Oh, Loki was in on it, of course he was. Damn Tony, damn Loki, damn everything.

"Then you weren't very protective of me last night, or this morning."

Loki laughed, a wide grin on his face. It distracted Bruce for a moment, his eyes going wide at the sight of the trickster happy.

"I'm very protective of you. Do I need to remind you of our dear Mr Poole?"

"What if you had to kill me to protect me?" Tony asked, seeming merely curious now. This didn't seem planned.

"I'd hesitate."

"If you had to kill me to protect you-know-who?"

"Without a second breath."

Tony thought this over for a moment and nodded as if he approved before moving around the kitchen to gather his lunch.

"Sorry, but that really happen?" Clint asked, looking around. "I didn't imagine that, right?"

"I think it happened," Bruce said quietly, frowning.

"They went from talking about sex to Tony's death." Barton turned to Loki and Tony. "You two are crazy. No wonder you're perfect for each other."

Loki chuckled with a small smirk. "I'm glad you approve, Barton."

"He makes you less crazy and evil, and you don't want to control my brain anymore, so yeah, I'm all for it."

Loki had tensed and was silent. No one but Steve and Tony seemed to notice. Tony pulled out his chair with one hand before situating himself in Loki's lap. Loki automatically wrapped his arms tightly around Stark's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Barton."

The whole room went still and stared at Loki, who kept his eyes down so he couldn't see them.

"I... don't remember much, but I remember what I did to you. I'm sorry I put you through that. To all of you, for everything."

There was silence for a moment as they absorbed this. Steve looked around at everyone. Barton was stunned to silence, Bruce looked thoughtful, but Nat looked cautious.

"Well, I'm sorry the other guy broke... everything," Bruce said.

Loki's lips twitched up into a smile as he shrugged. "I imagine I deserved it."

"Wait, what do you mean you don't remember much?" Clint asked curiously, frowning.

"I... After I let go at the Bifrost, I fell through space for... months probably. I never thought it would end. I saw things too monstrous for names. Then the Chitauri found me."

"You didn't seek them out?" Natasha asked.

"I know what you may think of me, Romanov, but a traitor to every realm is not of the many things I am. I turned to them for a respite from the darkness. They tortured me. Something I'm sure you're familiar with, assassin. I would not wish it upon my worst enemy."

Natasha's eyes went wide as she flinched. Clint looked down at his plate, and Bruce and Thor were fascinated. Thor didn't even know until now.

"I know what torture can do to a person, Loki," Natasha said, in a surprisingly soft voice. "I can understand."

Loki whispered something to Tony. Both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he turned to look at the trickster.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Are you?" Loki countered.

"Fair point. I'll be right back."

Tony stood and left quickly. With no one to hide behind now, Loki's entire frame seemed to curl in on itself in an attempt at protection.

"I have no idea why I'm telling you this, but it's time you knew," Loki admitted. "I'm sure you've worked out that Tony and I were together before... everything. For a long while, actually. We had one last night together before Thor was to take me to Asgard. I set up a telepathic link between us, to try and alleviate our boredom. After some time, I... had to block it."

"Why?" Bruce asked, ever interested in the whys and hows.

"The Chitauri got to me again. They told me what would happen if I failed. They took me from my cell in Asgard, set up some sort of magic to make it look like I was there. And then again with the torture and horrific agony. But this time it was worse. This time I didn't only have myself to worry about."

Loki waved a hand towards the door, a few faint flashes of green. Everyone turned to look. Tony was stood in the doorway. A child slowly appeared in his arms.

"Jesus Christ," Barton whispered, staring at Tony.

The little girl looked around and when she saw Loki, her whole face lit up. She smacked at Tony's chest, missing the arc reactor by an inch.

"Ma, ma!" She wriggled and jigged until Tony handed her to Loki.

"Hello, minn hjarta," he whispered with a smile.

The girl frowned and reached up to wipe away a small tear at the corner of his eye. He laughed slightly and kissed her forehead.

"This is Runa," Tony said softly, watching the two of them fondly.

"She's yours? And... Loki's...?" Natasha asked curiously.

"My anatomy is very different to yours, to Thor's. I am not of Asgard." When Thor opened his mouth to argue, Loki held up a hand to stop him. "I am a frost giant of Jotunheim. It is a land devastated by cold and war, with a dwindling population. Women are rare and homosexuality is rife, so to ensure the continued survival of their race, men can be impregnated too. Something I forgot."

"How old is she?" Bruce asked.

"Almost a year old now."

"But wasn't that...?" Barton trailed off, not wanting to make Loki angry.

"During my sentence? One way of putting it. Natasha and Steve know."

"She survived?" Nat asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I almost didn't, but she did. And it would have been worth it. I sent her to Tony with the last of my magic. When I managed to escape the Chitauri, I went back to Asgard. No one knew I'd left. Because I couldn't lead them here, to Tony. To her."

"What happened?" Barton asked gently, his eyes soft.

"I had to rip open my own stomach with a rock to get her out, because I couldn't let her die, or the Chitauri have her."

"I didn't even know he was pregnant. Then one day I get disturbed from my work by a screaming blue baby in my bed."

Loki's head snapped up at that, his face paling. "She...?"

"Yeah, babe. She was blue." Tony smiled apologetically, almost sadly.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead against Runa's. Runa frowned and after a moment Loki huffed a slight laugh before smiling sadly.

"She will have to train in Asgard. Her powers grow stronger," he noted.

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Tony asked anxiously.

Loki shook his head. "I simply cannot train her alone."

"She has magic?" Thor asked, looking at Runa as if in awe.

"She is strong. She once made Tony fall asleep because he was boring her."

Runa giggled and grinned up at Tony, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"May I hold her?" Thor asked quietly.

Loki tensed and tightened his arms around Runa. Tony ran his fingers through his hair.

"Loki, Thor knows what you will do to him if he hurts her. Let alone what the others would do," Tony reassured him.

Loki smiled slightly and looked at Thor for a moment before handed Runa over reluctantly. Thor looked lost, like he didn't really know what to do.

"You'd best learn what to do before yours comes along," Barton joked from down the table. Thor ignored him.

Runa was looking at him with such an intelligent expression. Thor gasped slightly all of a sudden and Runa grinned.

"For! Uncy For!" she shouted, jigging again. Loki smiled.

"That's right, sweetness," Loki whispered to her.

"Pretty hair," Runa murmured, running her hands through Thor's long hair.

"Thank you, barn," Thor chuckled. "She has your eyes, Loki."

"They change," Tony said. "Sometimes they're green, sometimes they're brown. Sometimes one of each."

"Fascinating..." Thor muttered. "She is beautiful. Though all of your children are beautiful."

Loki chuckled, still watching them cautiously. "Don't let Hel hear you say that."

"Are all children so... small?" Thor asked.

"She's big for her age," Natasha replied.

Thor looked to Steve with a frown. "Ours will be... smaller?"

"For a while," Steve answered with a smile. "Can I hold her?"

Loki nodded immediately this time. If Thor was affronted, he said nothing. Thor passed the little girl to Steve, who suddenly felt the need to cry. She seemed to notice and frowned, staring at him. A sudden presence was in his mind, rooting around through all of his memories and thoughts.

"Steve," Runa said suddenly. "Baby?" she asked, pointing at his tummy.

"Yeah," Steve grinned. "I'm having a baby."

"Girl or boy?"

"I don't know yet. Hopefully soon though. So you'll have a friend some day."

Runa frowned at this and nodded slightly. She turned to look at Natasha and crawled into her lap before anyone could stop her. Nat looked surprised, holding her hands up. Loki had tensed in his seat and a hand had gone to his waist.

"'Tasha," Runa announced with a grin.

"Most people call me Nat." She looked even more unsure than Thor.

"Nat." Runa nodded. "Pretty." She touched Nat's face almost reverently, tracing over the faint and small scars.

"Thank you."

Runa then looked at Bruce, reaching out for him so he would take her. He pulled back, glancing between her and Loki, and then Tony.

"I don't want to hurt her," he admitted.

"You won't hurt her, Bruce," Tony cut in before Loki could answer. "She's tough. Loki has a hand on his dagger right now anyway." Loki scowled at him and brought his hand back up.

Slowly, Bruce took Runa, holding her against him. This time she took longer before announcing his name, but instead of saying it, she turned to Loki with a confused frown.

"I know. Bruce is different. He's special. His mind is... distorted."

"You've been inside my head?" Bruce asked. He didn't sound angry, just interested. Ever the scientist.

"I find it difficult to rein it in. I have never seen memories or heard thoughts; that I can control, but there is always a... presence."

"I can never escape from it," Tony joked, grinning affectionately.

"Minn audr, I believe JARVIS has a copy of your written consent, and you asked for it," Loki replied, looking more at ease.

"That's because JARVIS is a traitor and always does what you say."

"Mr Laufeyson has never insulted me, sir. Shall I play all of the recordings I have saved of your choice words regarding me?" JARVIS asked sarcastically.

"I still think you've influenced him. He's too sassy," Steve said with a grin.

"And I still say perhaps," Loki replied, smiling.

During the time they'd been talking, Runa had crawled to Barton and the two of them were chattering nonsensically. Loki looked at them curiously but didn't argue. He seemed almost relaxed, especially when Tony moved to drape an arm across his shoulders. When Runa stood up on Clint's legs, Loki froze in place and Tony picked her up, handing her back to Loki.

"That's enough, darling. You'll give your ma a heart attack," Tony scolded gently.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"'Ma'?" Natasha asked.

"It was what she called me, and it stuck," Loki shrugged.

"Where Pep?" Runa asked, looking around.

"She's working today. Doing Daddy's job, as always," Loki told her.

"Hey! I pay her," Tony said defensively. Runa giggled and set her head down on Loki's chest, closing her eyes. "It's almost nap time, anyway. Shall I take her back upstairs to sleep?"

Loki shook his head and kissed her hair, closing his eyes. "I've missed her like this."

"You've been busy realm-jumping for a while. I had no idea what I was doing."

"That's reassuring," Loki grinned, opening one eye to look at him. "Fenrir stopped by a lot, he said."

"Yeah, that helped."

"And Hel."

"That too."

"And Vali."

"Yeah, we get the idea that I'm incompetent," Tony grumbled, crossing his arms.

Loki chuckled and pulled him closer. "I tease, my love, you know that."

"You're not helping." Loki raised an eyebrow and they looked at each other for a few moments before Tony blushed and he grumbled, "Fine."

"And you said we're sickeningly sweet," Steve noted with a grin as he watched them.

"You two make my teeth rot," Loki said offhandedly without looking at him.

Everyone laughed and Loki smiled. He looked like he had always been there with him.

* * *

The final part of Tony's plan was what really convinced Steve to never ever ask Tony for help again. Loki had assured him that the plan was Tony's, and he only knew about the next bit whenever he was asked for advice.

"Sir, Mr Stark would like to know whether or not you are alone," JARVIS said. "Shall I allow him down?"

"Yeah, okay," Steve said, setting his book down and putting a shirt on; he was beginning to get self-conscious about the fact that he wasn't showing, even though it had only been a week since JARVIS had told him most people didn't show until four.

A minute later, Tony ran in, slamming the door behind him with a manic grin on his face.

"The plan is almost done, Cap! This is the final step to achieving sex heaven," Tony whispered conspiratorially. "Loki will be here in a minute and then we can get started."

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked with a frown. "I have a feeling I won't like it."

"On the contrary, I think you'll love it."

"And I," Loki said as he entered the room with a bag, shutting and locking the door behind him, "think you'll simply go red and will look completely unattractive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Steve grumbled.

"Please remember that this is all Tony, I have simply been roped into helping."

"Hey, you're contractually obliged."

"By that, you mean I got great sex out of it. Mr Stark, I do hope that not all of your contractual obligation work like that."

"Only with you, baby," Tony grinned, grabbing the bag from Loki. "Loki's here for colour advice."

"Because apparently I'm a 'fashionista'." He actually did the air quotes and rolled his eyes.

Tony ignored him and emptied the bag onto the bed. "Strip to your boxers," Tony ordered. "Come on, just do it. I've seen you naked before."

Steve sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument, and began to take off his shirt and pushing down the sleep pants he was wearing until he was just in his boxers. He shifted awkwardly, turning back to Tony, his face dropping when he saw what he was holding. It was a lot of red silk, and not much else.

"I don't like that one, too brash," Loki said immediately. "Steve would better suit dark colours with sheer lace."

"See? Fashionista!" Tony said triumphantly. Loki didn't respond, and Steve was trying to remember how to breathe.

"This is..."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Tony grinned.

"Is this... Women's...?"

"No, no, no, it's lingerie designed for men. It's all made with your measurements, so it'll fit perfectly. Consider it a gift," Tony said dismissively. "If you don't like that one then, Lo, which one?"

Loki came over at looked through them thoughtfully. There were several that he threw to the side immediately, while others he hesitated over, looking at Steve closely before shaking his head and putting it with the others. By the end of it, he was left with only one.

"They're all beautiful, and I would certainly recommend that you keep some of them, but for our purposes, this one is the best," Loki told him, holding it out.

Steve took it hesitantly, holding it out in front of him. He had to admit, Loki had taste, and this one wasn't nearly as revealing as some of the others. It had a beautiful white lace floral pattern on black fabric where a woman's breasts would be but, as Tony said, there was no place for breasts. This was made for men. How the world had changed in the time he'd been out of it.

Underneath the non-breasty breast part was a sheer black fabric that would hang over his stomach down to the tops of his thighs. The back was open down to the middle of his spine. The fabric was soft underneath his fingers.

"It's called a babydoll, I thought you'd like it," Tony said with a shrug.

"Well there's more fabric to it," Steve murmured.

Stark grinned. "There's more to your outfit than that."

He rooted through the bag to pull out a... piece of dental floss, apparently. "Thor won't be able to resist you in these and a pair of stockings."

He then pulled out a thin garter belt and a set of lace-topped stockings. " _Christ_ ," Steve murmured.

"Put them on!" Tony insisted, that crazy grin still in place.

Loki put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Let him retain his modesty, Tony. We'll leave you to it, Steve. If you need anything - advice, assistance, anything - just ask JARVIS to get me, because I really don't think you need Tony meddling anymore."

Steve laughed slightly. "Thanks, guys."

Loki dragged a grumbling Tony from the room, shutting the door behind them. Steve sat down on the bed, looking at all of the stuff. How much did all of it cost, anyway? It didn't matter, Tony wouldn't tell.

He put everything back in the bag, leaving the things that Loki had chosen for him on the bed. He put it all in his wardrobe, knowing Thor wouldn't go in there without permission.

Now to decide when he was going to put the final step in motion.

* * *

Steve was just about ready to kill Tony, and maybe Loki as well for associating with this plan. He was trying to put on this damn thing. He'd managed to put on the 'thong' (dental floss) and the garter belt, and rolled up the stocking, but he couldn't figure out how to do the clasps, and now he was nearly stuck in the 'babydoll'.

Loki was sat on the bed facing away (because it was either him or Tony) while Tony kept Thor busy. Thanks to their mental connection, Loki could tell him when Thor was on his way.

" _Loki_ ," Steve whined again. He sighed. "Will you help me?"

"Of course. If it's any consolation, the first time Tony tried to put a set like this on, he couldn't even manage the thong. Had no idea which way around it went. You're doing significantly better."

Steve laughed slightly and tried not to feel embarrassed as Loki leaned down to do the clasps with practiced ease. When he moved to help with the babydoll, Steve gasped at the coolness of his hands.

"Sorry," Loki said automatically. "It's a Jotunn thing apparently."

"It's okay, it was just a surprise." They were quiet for a few moments and when Loki moved away, Steve said, "Thank you for letting us meet Runa, and hold her. I can't imagine it was easy."

"No, but it was past time. It is all Thor has spoken to me of since. Barton seems quite smitten with her."

"He likes kids," Steve shrugged, turning to look at himself in the long mirror.

"I know," Loki said quietly. "He has been... Caring? It's not the right word, but it'll have to do. Everyone has. Understanding. Like none of it ever happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Loki. Anyone you blames you isn't worth your time."

Loki nodded his head in thanks briefly. "Thor will be here in a few minutes. Tony's running out of things to talk about. Get on the bed and look sexy."

"How? I have no idea what 'sexy' looks like," Steve murmured as he moved to the bed.

"Picture this for a minute, Steve, bear with me. You've been tackled to the bed and Thor is looming over you like he wants to utterly devour you." Steve gulped, trying not to get hard in front of Loki. "How are you lying? Picture that, and do it. I made you these for Thor. Take charge, good luck."

With a final reassuring smile, Loki was gone and Steve was alone holding a pair of slightly shimmering handcuffs. His heart was racing as he moved into position. On his back, in the middle of the bed, legs spread just enough and knees slightly bent, resting his upper body on his elbows.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. When he heard Thor's footsteps just down the hall, he set a (hopefully) seductive smirk on his face and waited. He wasn't left long. As soon as Thor opened the door and saw him, he froze, eyes roving over him slowly. He came in and shut the door behind him, flipping the lock. The sound had a resounding promise in it.

"Hi," Thor said simply.

"Hey," Steve answered.

"You, uh..." Thor just stood at the end of the bed and stared at him, his eyes mostly glued to the sight of his growing cock outlined underneath his silk thong. "By the Norns, you're beautiful."

"Well, are you going to leave me over here on my own?" Steve asked coquettishly, wondering where this courage was coming from.

Thor rushed to get undressed, and Steve took his time to admire and just _look_. God, this man was beautiful. All tanned skin and thick muscles, he was perfection. When he was naked, Thor crawled up the bed, kneeling between his legs.

"This is for me...?" he asked quietly, unsure whether he was allowed to touch or not.

"All for you, darling. Touch me," Steve demanded, his spine arching before he slid down to lie on his back.

Thor didn't need to be told twice. He ran his hands up the insides of Steve's thighs slowly, feeling the lace. He moved one hand to his nipple, rubbing at it through the material. Steve hissed in pleasure and arched high, gasping. Fuck, they were sensitive.

Pulling one side down to reveal his nipple, Thor latched onto it with his mouth, sucking lightly. He grazed his teeth over it like he usually would, and Steve couldn't help but cry out, his hands tangling in his hair, trying to pull him closer to do it again.

He didn't stop, moving his other hand to rub at the other nipple, using the material for extra friction. Steve was gasping now, hardly able to get in a breath. He was moaning and mewling and whining and panting, and he could probably come just from this.

Thor took him right to the edge before sitting back, and no amount of whining and hair pulling could get him to carry on. He took a few moments to just _look_. Steve could imagine how disheveled he looked: lips red from biting at them, nipples hard and cock straining.

The god leaned down, kissing at his stomach through the fabric before pushing it up and following the same pattern. He moved further down, kissing along the top of the thong, twanging it against his skin slightly with his teeth.

"Thor, please," he whispered, gripping at the sheets.

"Patience, love. Let me enjoy every single part of my gift."

He moved further down to kiss along the lace of the stockings, looking up at his face over the rapid rise and fall of his chest. After doing the same with the other leg, he licked a hot line along Steve's cock through the satin.

"Roll over?" he asked roughly.

Steve did it, unable to stop himself from rutting against the covers as Thor gasped. He kissed down the line of his spine before grabbing at his cheeks, massaging them with rough hands before pulling them apart and humming appreciatively. His thumb grabbed the string and pulled it aside before he dove right in with his tongue, using the tip to run around his hole a few times before he began to work more insistently to make it give way.

All Steve could do was lie there and moan loudly. When he pushed his tongue right in, Steve cried out and reached back to grab onto his hair.

"Fuck, Thor, fuck, please," he gasped out, trying not to grind his hips against that sinful mouth.

A hand suddenly swatted his ass, making him gasp and push back for more.

"You're so beautiful, Steve," Thor whispered.

"Fuck me, please," he begged shakily.

Thor reached for the lube that lived on his bedside table. A wonderfully thick and wet finger breached him, stretching him quickly before adding a second and crooking them. Steve gasped in surprise and moaned, coming suddenly, taking both of them by surprise. Thor chuckled, nipping at his ass as he continued to move his fingers.

"I wish you could see yourself right now, Steve, you are perfection." He nipped at his skin again. "My lover." Another nip. "My soldier." Another. "My _king_."

Steve just moaned, pressing his face further into the mattress. Something Loki said drifted back to him: _take charge_. A plan formulated quickly and he hid his grin, letting Thor continue. Soon Thor added another finger, and then another not long after.

"You look so good taking my fingers, Steve, so beautiful," Thor murmured.

When Thor pulled his fingers free so he could lube his cock, Steve rolled over and flipped them quickly, so Thor was underneath him. He reached for the handcuffs that Loki had left and cuffed one wrist and looping the cuffs around a bar in the headboard and doing the same to the hand.

"And you look so good underneath me like this. I would love to fuck you right now... But you've already gone to the trouble of getting me ready," Steve mused, managing not to sound like he was almost at his second orgasm in fifteen minutes.

Steve took the lube and rubbed it all over Thor's gorgeous cock. Long and thick, it was perfect in every way. He shuffled up so he was kneeling over that cock.

"The baby," Thor gasped out as Steve reached to line him up.

"Trust me," Steve whispered, kissing him briefly before sinking down onto him as slowly as he could.

Steve let his head fall back on his neck and his mouth fall open in a gasp. When he was fully seated, he gave his hips an experimental roll and moaned, doing it again and setting up a rhythm. It felt no different than all the other times they'd done this (minus the lingerie and handcuffs).

"Oh, God," Steve moaned, setting his hands on Thor's pecs, digging his nails in at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Please, Steve," Thor gasped. Now it was his turn to beg.

Steve lifted himself slightly, rolling his hips as he did to maximise his own pleasure, while granting Thor very little. He moaned exaggeratedly to tease Thor. He bit his lip when he thought he was getting too loud, tasting blood at some point.

When Thor had had enough teasing, he moved to pull free of the handcuffs to grab at his hips. He couldn't. The handcuffs held against his strength and they glowed slightly.

"I got them from Loki, so I can do _whatever_ I want with you," Steve said in a low voice.

Thor moaned and thrust his hips up suddenly in an attempt to get something more. Steve was just coming down and cried out, his whole body trembling for a moment as he almost sobbed in pleasure. Fuck this teasing.

He started to move faster, more rhythmically, squeezing inside and bouncing on Thor's hips. His head fell back because he hadn't the strength to support it.

"'m close," he gasped out when he had enough breath.

Thor nodded in reply, trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch him. Steve grinned slightly and dropped down hard one last time before practically screaming and coming again. Thor only lasted another minute before he was coming with a loud groan. Steve collapsed, boneless, onto Thor's chest, winding him further.

"Shit," Steve whispered.

Thor laughed breathlessly and Steve reached up to undo the handcuffs, throwing them to the floor with a clatter and clink of metal. Thor rolled them over again so he could unclip the stockings after a bit of fumbling and roll them down slowly, kissing at his skin gently as more was revealed. The garter belt was pulled down and the thong peeled off.

Large hands were run across his ribs before he carefully pulled off the babydoll and threw it all to the floor. He lay down beside him and immediately wrapped him up in his arms, holding him close.

Exhausted, Steve passed out before the covers were pulled over them.

* * *

When he entered the kitchen the next morning, it was later than usual, and several people were in. The only one who looked like they knew anything was Loki, who looked smug but otherwise happy. Clint was buttering toast with Runa stood next to him, the pair of them talking. Natasha smiled at him and pushed a cup of coffee to him.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He looked around again, and no one looked like they'd been kept up by their antics. He looked to Loki suspiciously. The god just shrugged and nodded his head in a 'you're welcome'.

 

"Good night, Steve?" Loki asked, innocently enough, raising an eyebrow at him over his cup of tea.

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Natasha looked between them curiously, before shaking her head as if deciding that it was better she didn't know.

"Fury's been asking about you, Steve. I had to tell him you were having family troubles; he didn't look convinced," Clint said as he came to sit down, pulling out a chair for Runa to climb onto. "Says that no amount of family troubles should stop you from leading the team."

"Need me to take his other eye?" Loki asked casually, though probably didn't really mean it. Probably.

Steve laughed slightly and shook his head. "No, don't worry about it."

"Very well. I say you either inform him of your... predicament, or find a different way of leading, because I would see you magically bound before I let you out on the field."

"I'll talk to Tony, he'll think of something."

"Need I remind you of Tony's most recent plan?" Loki teased with a grin.

Steve blushed and grumbled, "It worked, didn't it?"

The man chose this time to come in, hair ruffled from sleep and yesterday's clothes creased.

"I told you not to sleep in the lab, so I'm not healing you," Loki said automatically without looking up at him.

"Please?" Tony whined. "Pretty please. I love you."

"I know."

"You're mean."

"Perhaps."

Barton smiled slightly as he looked between them, handing Runa some more toast when she reached for his.

"Runa is way more developed for her age than she should be," he said, stroking her hair briefly.

"Loki won't let me run genetic testing, so I can't really tell you why," Tony said, turning on the coffee machine again.

"I've told you before, Tony, test results will always find their way into the hands of others, and they will come for her. I can't guarantee that I will be... available when they do."

Tony just smiled slightly and forced himself into Loki's lap. "You okay, Ru? Uncle Clint looking after you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered with a grin. "We played, but my toys upstairs, so couldn't much."

"I'm sure Ma wouldn't mind if you and Clint went upstairs to play."

Loki thought for a moment before shrugging. "If you want to go upstairs, sweetheart, you can. JARVIS give Barton access, please."

"Yes, sir."

They settled into silence until Tony made them all jump by clapping.

"Hey, when are we having the baby shower?" he asked.

"Baby shower?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you know, where we get you gifts and shit. It'll be brilliant. So, when are we doing it?"

"Isn't a shower usually in late pregnancy?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah but we don't know long Steve's will be. Also, Pepper is harassing me for an announcement about it. Says that the sooner it is, the better."

"An announcement?" Steve asked hesitantly. "As in, when we tell the whole world? I'd rather tell Fury on my own that do that..."

"Got to do it sometime, because a sudden baby and absence of Captain America? The press will be on that like flies on crap."

Steve sighed. "I guess so... I just--"

Glass flew in from every window and armed men dressed in black swarmed in, shouting orders at each other. Tony was pulled up and pushed aside, before Loki was grabbed and pushed down onto the table.

"Ma!" Runa screamed, covering her ears.

Loki looked at her with panic in his eyes. A flash of understand passed between them and Runa nodded. She closed her eyes and covered them with her little hands. Loki took a deep breath and burst of cold went through the room, a spark of green, and then he was gone, and so was Runa.

"Runa!" Tony shouted.

The agents looked taken aback but they moved quickly to grab the others. Usually, these agents would be no match for the Avengers, but now they were disoriented, confused. Nat and Barton were tased and they went down, Tony was too busy screaming and shouting to put up a fight, and Steve was tackled down by at least four agents, panicking too much to stop them.

They were bundled out into a waiting helicopter, and Steve saw Thor being dragged out, unconscious, and loaded onto a different one. Bruce was nowhere to be seen.

A needle was pushed roughly into Steve's neck, and the world went fuzzy before it went black.

* * *

When he came to, it was groggily, and he was only just aware of his surroundings, that he was handcuffed to a table, a large mirror opposite him. An interrogation room. The bright, dismal room spun, the sound of a door opened and boots striding towards him making its way into his mind.

He finally managed to get a grip of reality and the room came to a stop. Standing opposite him was Fury, looking, well, furious.

"Explain this," he demanded, throwing a file of pictures onto the table.

Steve managed to open it awkwardly, and frowned as he saw the pictures of him, Loki and Thor that day when he wanted to go out.

"Am I not entitled to a lawyer?" Steve asked hoarsely.

"The minute you tell me why you were having _breakfast_ with an international, _intergalactic_ , war criminal, yes!" Fury pounded the table with his fist. "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"Did he take the girl?"

"Yes. Her safety is our priority right now."

"You don't need to worry about that. She's his daughter."

Fury's one eye blinked in surprise and he stood up straighter. "With who?"

Steve scoffed, letting his head fall forward to try and alleviate the pain in his shoulders. The second he became aware of the feeling, a shooting pain raged through his stomach. He gasped and tried to keep breathing, tried to keep the rising panic for his child at bay.

"I need a doctor," he said quickly. "Damn it, I need _Loki!_ "

"We can get a doctor, Rogers," Fury assured, seeing just how scared he was. He brought a finger to his ear. "Bring Selvig down."

" _I need Loki!_ " Steve screamed, kicking his legs out to try and get away from the table.

He fell out of the metal chair he was in and it went skidding across the room, so now he was sat on the floor, his arms pulled above him by the cuffs around his wrists. He was panting, exhausted all of a sudden.

The last thing he saw before he passed out again, was Erik's anxious face above him, lips moving as if speaking.

When he came to, he was lying in a bed, the constant beep and hum of machinery and the smell of antiseptic told him he was in a hospital room. He wasn't handcuffed anymore, but there was a small army of armed guards stationed around the room.

Erik came in then and rushed to his side.

"Steve, I thought we were going to lose you."

"No thanks to SHIELD."

"I couldn't get a reading on your condition, but we managed to get you stable," Erik said, checking the machine nearest him.

"I need Loki. Please, Erik, get me Loki," Steve whispered.

"We don't know where he is, Steve, I'm sorry. I can get Thor, though? He's been asking for you."

Steve nodded silently and Erik left. His hand moved to his stomach and he wished now more than ever than he was big enough to feel the baby, to know that it was okay. He needed an ultrasound, he needed Loki. But Loki was nowhere to be found, probably on another world altogether.

Thor was brought in, his hands bound with something that glowed blue like the Tesseract had. A sob escaped him suddenly and he reached for Thor, wanted to hold him, to be held. Thor pulled away from the guards escorting him and rushed to Steve's side.

"My love, did they hurt you? If they hurt you..." Thor growled. Steve shook his head and sat up, ignoring the pain in his stomach to throw his arms around him. "Did they hurt the baby?"

"I don't know," Steve sobbed. "It hurts. I need Loki. Loki would know what to do..."

"Erik, Steve needs a scan. An ultrasound," Thor said, turning to face him. "He needs it now. Please, my friend, just do this one thing for me."

Erik nodded hesitantly and went out to wheel in some machinery. There were nurses in the room helping him to set it up. The guards watched curiously. Steve was trying to keep his breathing even as a nurse looked to him with the tube of jelly in her hand, like she didn't know where to put it. He pulled up his baggy T-shirt, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pull it off, and pushed down his sweatpants slightly. The nurse hesitated again before smearing it over his stomach.

Erik turned on the machine and the familiar buzz came with it. The wand was pressed against him and at first there was nothing. Everyone was staring at the screen curiously, Steve just screwed his eyes shut and tried not to panic.

Then he heard the heartbeat. He sobbed in relief, clutching at Thor, who relaxed against him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"He's okay," Steve whispered. "He's alive, he's okay."

He whispered it over and over again, listening to that sound.

"My God," Erik whispered, moving closer to the screen. "Steve, you're pregnant."

"No shit," he snapped suddenly.

"This is why Loki was with you?" Erik asked.

Steve nodded silently, staring blankly. "It hurts," he whispered to Thor. "If it hurts, how is he okay?"

"We need a midwife," Erik was saying to the nearby nurses, who nodded and left the room quickly. "Release Thor."

The guards stayed where they were for a moment before one of them stepped forward and undid the binds around his wrists. The moment he was free, Thor grabbed Steve's face and kissed him soundly.

"Can you..." Steve trailed off, turning to Erik who was still staring in wonder at the screen. "Can you leave that there? I need to hear it..."

Erik nodded and moved around the room before sticking some circular pads to Steve's stomach and then connecting wires to them. The strong heartbeat could be heard now without Erik holding the ultrasound wand. Steve slowly began to relax into the bed, his eyes drooping. Panic was exhausting.

"Sleep, my love. I will not leave your side," Thor promised, pulling a chair closer before sitting in it. He didn't let go of his hand once.

* * *

When Steve awoke, there was a woman at the machine beside him. He blinked slightly as he looked at her. One side of her hair was pure white while the other was the darkest black.

"Hello, Mr Rogers. my name is Dr Hela, I'll be your obstetrician for the foreseeable future," said the woman.

Steve automatically shook the hand she offered, frowning when she subtly handed him a slip of paper. It went unnoticed by the guards and her polite smile didn't fade. She went back to looking at machinery and screens.

Moving the paper to under his covers, he opened it out and grinned. In an elegant, looping script, the note said:

_Hel will look after you. I cannot leave Runa. L._

Steve relaxed slightly, folding up the note again.

"You're Hel?" he whispered as quietly and subtly as he could. No one seemed to notice.

Hel looked at him and winked before getting up and leaving. Steve had done a bit more research into Norse mythology, as Loki had suggested, and apparently Hel was his daughter. Even when he wasn't here, Loki was looking after him.

Steve couldn't help his smile as he let himself drift off again, the sound of his child's heartbeat loud in his ears.

The next time he opened his eyes, the room was dark, but Thor was still sat behind him and the heartbeat was still loud and strong. He frowned, looking around. All of the guards were gone. The door opened and Hel slipped inside.

"Finally, we can talk freely," she said with a wide smile. "I am Hel Lokidottir. My father sent me to care for you until he has enough strength to return."

"Thank you. I'm Steve. Where are the guards?" he asked.

"I assured them that I would keep you under sedation so you weren't a danger, and that Thor wouldn't dream of harming anyone while your safety was at risk."

At the sound of his name, Thor began to stir. He looked around with a frown, rubbing at his eyes, until he saw Hel and his face burst into a wide grin.

"Hel!" He was up in a moment and sweeping her off her feet in a tight hug. "How I have missed you. Where's Loki?"

"He is gathering his strength. He sent me in his stead."

"He is well though?"

"Angry. Furious, that SHIELD would take those in his care. He prepares to infiltrate and fight."

Thor nodded slightly. "What do you make of this?" he asked, gesturing to the ultrasound machine.

"It's interesting. Steve's body is mortal, but his cells regenerate as the Aesir's do. As for the pregnancy, most mortal men retain some semblance of a uterus from when they were in the womb. It's possible that the serum they injected you with made it much more viable as an organ. Further invasive study would be required for any more knowledge than that."

Steve nodded, feeling his heart lift slightly. "Will the baby be okay? Why did my stomach hurt so badly?"

"The baby will be fine, though I don't know how long the pregnancy will be, I'm sorry. The pain is indicative of protective magic. Even at such an early age, infants may show displays of magic to protect their carriers and themselves. I would say it's nothing to be concerned with, but I don't know how you feel about a child with magic."

"It's still our child, no matter its abilities," Thor insisted.

Hel smiled as if she approved of his answer. "I believe due to this sudden magic burst, the child will begin to grow in earnest, to ensure its survival. I imagine you'll feel sick, tired, sore, and all of the other things that go with pregnancy, in just a few short days. These Aesir children are so temperamental, no respect for their carriers."

Steve laughed slightly and grinned, setting his hand awkwardly on his stomach, careful not to disturb the wires. They stayed quiet for a while. Hel watched him curiously, her eyes shining. They were also different colours, he noticed now. One was a beautiful blue while the other was vicious red.

"Is everyone else okay?" Steve asked, suddenly remembering that they weren't the only ones abducted by SHIELD.

"They are. Tony has been causing all sorts of trouble with the guards, but Miss Romanov and Mr Barton have been quiet."

"What about Dr Banner?" Thor asked.

"He is safe. Fenrir took him away to make sure he is okay. We arrived moments after SHIELD left. Tony won't be happy about the state of the tower."

"Can we see them?" Steve questioned.

"They are all going through rigorous questioning, though they have not been harmed, trust me. They are under heavy guard and monitored every hour of the day. It would be impossible."

Steve sighed and nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Sleep, Steve. You will need your energy," Hel said softly before leaving.

"Lie with me?" Steve murmured, turning to Thor.

Thor smiled and crawled onto the bed beside him awkwardly, making sure to stay clear of the wires. He kissed Steve's neck softly and whispered something that Steve didn't hear.

* * *

A few days later, Steve discovered that Hel had been right. It felt like every time he turned to look at the screen, the baby was bigger. He was eating nonstop and sleeping around the clock. He couldn't even wear a shirt because his nipples were so sore. He didn't want to move because his back was so sore, which meant Thor had to carry him to the toilet, which was often due to the extra pressure on his bladder, Hel said. He refused to have a catheter.

The only good thing about it all was his growing belly. It wasn't much, but it was there. Enough to feel, and see if he was wearing a tight T-shirt. He often woke to find Thor lying beside him, talking to his bump and rubbing it slowly. He didn't have the heart to stop him; it was just too sweet.

Hel was in often to check on him, to update him on the situation, tell him how the others were doing. Apparently Fury had given him with asking them about Loki. It was obvious that they didn't know, and a lot of it they simply refused to say. Widow was a master of interrogation, on both sides. Hel passed on messages when she could.

Today, he was jolted awake from a sudden movement. He looked around, but Thor was sleeping soundly, not moving. He slowly turned to look at the screen of the ultrasound they kept going 24/7. Sure enough, the baby was kicking. He laughed suddenly, grinning widely. Thor jumped awake, looking around for danger automatically.

"Steve?"

"Baby's moving," he whispered, still watching the screen and feeling the kicks.

Tears were forming in his eyes as he watched. Damn hormones. He burst into tears, pressing closer to Thor. Thor set his hand on the bump and watching the screen, frowning.

"I can't feel it," he said sadly, wiping away the tears.

"I can. It feels amazing... He's still okay. He'll be fine."

Hel exploded through the door, just as alarms started blaring in every room.

"We are go," she said breathlessly, and her appearance began to melt away.

The side of her body with black hair and red eye became skeletal and wiry, muscle showing through gashes and rotting skin. Steve recoiled in surprise. Hel grinned wickedly, her appearance making it look terrifying. She ran out quickly.

There were pounding footsteps and shouts running down the hallway, the occasional bullet fired. Steve pulled the pads and wires off his stomach and moved to sit up before gasping at the pain of his back.

"I'll carry you, be still," Thor ordered, getting up and scooping Steve up into his arms.

When Thor took them to the door, Hel and Loki were fighting back to back, throwing splashes of green and black magic at everyone they could. Hel suddenly appeared beside them to fight off some nearby guards.

"Down the hall, go!" she shouted at them.

Loki shouted in surprise, a hand going to his side. He threw a knife at the man who'd shot him, getting him in the muscle of his shoulder.

"Hel, I could do with some help!" he called to her.

Hel reappeared at his side and Thor carried Steve and quickly and carefully as he could down to the door that Hel had pointed at. Inside, Fury was wrapped up in rope and gagged, while the other Avengers were lying on the floor panting. Tony looked up first.

"Cap! Christ, is it good to see you... Is Loki out there? Is Runa?" he asked quickly, scrambling to his feet.

"He is out there, Stark," Thor said for him, carefully setting him on the ground and stroking his cheek. "He is well. We will only get in his way if we try to help. Runa isn't with him, but he would not leave her without making sure she was safe."

Tony nodded slightly before coming to sit beside Steve.

"So all this in only a couple days?" Tony asked, trying a smile as he pointed to his bump.

"Hel said it was because he needed to make sure he was safe. It's fucking exhausting," he breathed, grinning up at Tony.

Natasha crawled over, a cut bleeding slowly on her forehead. Barton followed, leaving Fury where he was.

"Hey, Steve," she smiled. "He's growing then?"

"That's one way of putting it. My whole body hurts."

"Loki'll have something for that," Clint said.

"I hope so... I felt him move earlier," he told them with a grin. "Saw him on the screen they kept me hooked up to."

"He'll be kicking the shit out of your ribs then," Tony grinned.

"Why is Fury tied up?" Thor asked curiously.

"I think that was Hel," Tony answered with a shrug. "Said something like he should know better than to piss off her dad."

"Untie him, he wouldn't hurt a pregnant guy," Steve murmured, feeling another wave of sleep coming on.

"We're not all pregnant, dude," Clint said as he moved to untie his boss, pulling the gag free. "Sorry about that, boss."

Fury waved him off, staring at the lot of them. "Does someone want to explain what's going on?"

"Loki doesn't like having his stuff taken," Stark said with another shrug. "He's possessive that way."

"But..." Fury looked confused as all hell.

"Loki and I have been together for years. Since before the invasion. That little girl that he took is our child. It might not have occurred to you yet, but Loki kind of likes these guys, and would protect them with his life if it called for it."

Natasha blinked in surprise, but Clint didn't look convinced.

"Loki didn't want to invade New York," Tony added, in the tone of someone who was sick of explaining it. "He didn't want to kill people, he didn't want to throw me out of a damned window. He was tortured until he agreed. They made him crazy, forced him to hurt people. He's not like that. He's a good man, no matter what he says. He is kind, protective, and loyal to a fault. I won't let you hurt him. He has helped me save the world on more times than I can count, because he saw it as better penance than being locked in a cell."

Fury's eye was wide as he stared at Tony. Tony suddenly realised he'd been ranting and blushed, shifting slightly.

"Loki was... different during that time," Thor admitted.

Fury stood up, straightening his back. "I'd best correct the situation then." He strode to the door, threw it open and his loud voice could be heard, shouting, "Stand down! Loki is not our enemy!"

There was a moment of sudden silence before there was a loud thump and Loki was holding Fury by the neck against the wall, his toes barely touching the floor.

"If you have hurt any of them, I swear on my children's lives that I will make you suffer for as long as you live."

"They're fine," Fury managed gruffly, pointing into the room.

Loki turned his head but didn't let go. When he saw them, he dropped Fury and ran to Tony, throwing his arms around him.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, closing his green eyes tightly.

"I was so scared," Tony admitted. "Where's Runa?"

"She's with Fenrir and Banner."

"Steve needs your help."

Loki turned to look immediately and smiled, kneeling beside him. "This is a story I look forward to hearing."

Steve chuckled slightly as Loki set his hands on his stomach, his fingers glowing green and lips moving in a silent chant. The pain in his back began to ebb away and the sleepiness lifted.

"It is a temporary respite," Loki said when he sat back. "I will try something more permanent when we are safe."

"Thanks."

Thor suddenly grabbed the back of Loki's neck, pulling his face closer over Steve's body and resting their foreheads together, eyes closed. Loki smiled slightly and didn't pull away.

"Okay, I can't be the only one who thought they were going to kiss," Barton said.

Loki laughed and pulled away, grinning up at them. His smile faltered slightly and he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," he said softly, self-deprecatingly. "I wasn't strong enough to make the trip after I took Runa to safety."

"Hey," Natasha said to get his attention. "You came though."

"I suppose I did." He thought for a moment. "Anyway, come. I am drained again, but I have a helicopter waiting."

"You got Rhodey in on this?" Tony groaned.

"Do you know anyone else stupid enough to help with a prison break of a bunch of idiotic superheroes?" Loki teased, his grin coming back.

"I take offence to that," Steve said, sitting up.

Loki chuckled and helped him up. When they turned, Fury was watching them curiously.

"Loki, I would like to apologise for the way we have treated you. I have been informed about your... mental state at the time. I would appreciate it if you didn't you wouldn't crush us under the boot we have no quarrel with," he said.

Loki frowned and looked confused, turning to Tony. "It's something you said during the whole thing."

"Oh, I see. There is nothing to forgive, Director. It is I who should be apologising. If there is anything I can do to--"

"Join the Avengers," Fury interrupted. Loki froze, staring at him. "Stark tells me you have already been assisting him. Why not make it official? As long as the others have no argument."

"Hell no, I think that's brilliant," Barton grinned.

"He's a good fighter. It'd be good to have him," Natasha said.

"It would be a good way to ease Loki's conscience, I feel," Thor said.

They all looked at Steve.

"Why look at me? The guy's been protecting me for over a month, of course I'm going to say yes."

"I think I'm too biased, I've had awesome blowjobs from him," Tony said casually, yelping when Loki smacked his chest.

Tony smacked him back and Loki hissed in pain, his hand going over the place he was shot.

"Lo, what's wrong?" Tony asked, his face falling.

"It's nothing, it'll heal. I stabbed the man who did it, he'll be feeling that for a while."

"Because he's dead?"

"I didn't kill anyone, Tony," Loki said defensively.

"Well, that's an improvement. The last time you had to rescue me, JARVIS had to throw all of your clothes out because of the blood."

Loki scowled at him but didn't argue.

"Then I'd say it's official. Loki, welcome to the Avengers Initiative. You wouldn't happen to know where Dr Banner is, would you?"

"He's in Helheim," Loki murmured absentmindedly as he wiped the blood on his hand on his leather trousers.

"Shall I bring them back?" Hel asked, her less scary visage in place.

"That would be appreciated. Thank Fenrir for me?" Loki replied, looking up at her.

Hel nodded and disappeared.

"You have powerful allies," Fury noted.

"And even more powerful enemies."

"Is there a chance she could become an enemy?"

Loki laughed, wincing when it pulled at his wound. "Director, that's my daughter."

Hel reappeared, one hand on Bruce's shoulder, Runa on her hip.

"Da!" Runa screamed, wriggling free of Hel and landing soundly before running to Tony.

Tony grinned widely and picked her up, holding her tightly. "Hey, baby girl. Has Fenrir been taking care of you?"

"Yeah, miss you."

"I missed you too."

"And this is my youngest," Loki whispered, stroking his fingers down her back and smiling at Tony over her shoulder.

"See Hawk?" Runa asked, grinning at Barton.

Loki nodded and Tony passed Runa to Clint, who grinned and threw her into the air (just a bit) before catching her.

"Hey Ru. You here to take us home?" Clint asked her.

She nodded proudly and clung onto him, resting her head on his shoulder. Tony looked at Loki cautiously but Loki was simply smiling, mostly relaxed.

"Come, let's go. I've had the windows repaired, Tony," Loki said.

"Oh, good. Thank you, baby," Tony grinned, taking Loki's hand and leading them all out.

"Loki," Fury called when they were down the corridor. "I'd like to see you some time this week, to talk about what happened."

Loki gulped but nodded, letting Tony pull him towards their waiting helicopter.

* * *

Steve was now massive and the novelty and worn off. JARVIS had made him an app on his phone that he streamed live information of the baby to, so he could hear the heartbeat at any time. Of course, he didn't need to now that he felt as big as a house, and was only getting bigger.

On the up side, Thor could feel when he kicked, which was a lot, and it made a good place to rest his glass.

Thor was much less hesitant about sex, they just had to find different positions that were comfortable with the bump. They didn't want to know the gender of their baby just yet. Steve wanted it to be a surprise, and Thor was okay with that.

It was only a week since Loki had broken into SHIELD to get them, and then ended up being made a member of the Avengers, but life was much simpler. Fury and Loki had already had a few meetings to talk about what happened before, during and after the invasion. After those meetings, Loki would take Runa from whoever had her and sit on the sofa, holding her as close as he could for a couple of hours.

Pepper and Loki were working on a publicity plan to ease the public into the knowledge that he wasn't there to hurt them. Tony was adamant that the best way to do it would be a press conference. Pepper had said she wanted a bit more tactful, and had reminded him of the last press conference he'd called without taking her advice on board. He'd ended up telling the whole world that he was Iron Man.

They were in one of their meetings now, sat on the floor surrounded by paperwork while Steve lounged on the sofa, watching TV.

"Maybe a press conference would be the best thing," Loki admitted.

"You think so?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be more controlled than anything else. If the whole of the team is there, especially Barton, the public will see that there is no ill will between us, so clearly something wasn't right."

Pepper thought for a moment. "I suppose that's a good idea. If we have you guys sat down before the press come in, there will be less uproar when they see you."

"Should Runa be there?"

"I could have her off stage, until the press seem to have accepted the idea that you're a good guy now. Then you could talk about her, if you want to."

Loki looked like he really didn't want to. "It would be best to tell them everything, wouldn't it?"

"I think so, but the final call is yours. Tony's already said that."

"Then, yes. Call a press conference. A long table, I'll sit in the middle, Barton and Tony either side, and then the others can go where you think best. Would this be a good time to mention why you're so... large, Steve?"

"It probably would. Pepper?"

"If you don't want them to know, we could hide it somehow, but better sooner than later," Pepper said with a shrug.

Steve nodded slightly. "Yeah, go for it. See who makes front page."

"Evil mastermind becomes hero, versus, Captain America is magically pregnant? I think I'll win," Loki grinned.

"We'll see. Where's Thor today?"

"He went to Asgard to talk to the Allfather. I have a feeling Frigga will turn up with him when he returns. The chance to meet both of us in one place will be too tempting to give up."

Pepper began to pack away her paperwork, already beginning to make calls to organise the press conference.

Loki and Steve spent the day watching shit TV, because there was nothing else to do. Thor returned late that night, Frigga in tow as Loki has guessed.

"Loki," she said warmly, looking at him. Loki stood and went to her, kissing her cheek softly. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Thor has told me a little of what's happened, you must tell me everything," she said with a grin.

"Lo, there's definitely something wrong with Barton," Tony said as the elevator doors opened, looking at his phone.

Clint crawled out of the lift, Runa on his back. Loki laughed, drawing Runa's attention. She scrambled off Barton, running to him.

"Hawk be my horsey!" she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I can see that," Loki chuckled as Clint stood up, blushing.

Tony still hadn't noticed their extra guest, too busy tapping at his phone and frowning.

"Tony?" Loki said.

"Yeah, babe? Sorry, Pep sent me this really long email, I'll be with you in a sec," Tony answered distractedly.

"Tony," Loki said again. This time he looked up and froze when he saw Thor and Frigga. "Tony, this is my mother."

"Hi," he said dumbly, coming over awkwardly to stand beside Loki. He had no idea how to greet her, so just bowed slightly.

Frigga laughed slightly and offered her hand to him to shake. Tony relaxed and took it, on more familiar territory.

"You must be Tony Stark. Thor has told me much about you. And who's this beautiful girl?" She was looking at Runa, who looked back at her curiously.

"This is Runa," Loki told her. "Our daughter."

"She is wonderful," Frigga breathed, watching her.

"Runa, this is your amme. Your grandmother," Loki said softly.

Runa reached for Frigga, and Loki handed her over, much more relaxed than he was even now with the others holding her. Frigga gasped as Runa dove into her mind.

"She has your gifts," she murmured.

"She is very talented."

"She's a genius, Lo, don't be modest," Tony cut in, smiling.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Mother," Thor said quietly to get her attention, "may I introduce you to Steve?"

Thor came over, setting Mjolnir down on the sofa and helping Steve standing, kissing him briefly.

"Your majesty," Steve said, blushing.

She laughed sweetly. "Steve, just Frigga is fine. I see another child is on it's way."

"I, uh, yeah, that's one way of putting it. I feel massive," he grumbled, hoping she would understand.

She put a hand on his arm. "Imagine carrying this one," she said, looking at Thor, "he came out big and carried on that way for the rest of his life."

Steve laughed. "I know. Wait, I didn't mean-- I just--"

Tony and Loki burst out laughing, apparently no longer able to hold it in. Thor scowled at them and put his hand on Steve's back protectively. Steve was now beetroot red and wanted the ground the swallow him whole.

"It's okay, Steve. Have you discussed names yet?"

"Actually, if it's a girl, I wanted to name her after you," he admitted quietly.

Frigga looked surprised but still grinned widely. "I would be honoured, thank you. This is only a fleeting visit, I'm afraid. I must get back. You must all come to Asgard, soon. Odin would love to meet you all."

Loki tensed at the mention of the Allfather but said nothing. Frigga handed Runa back to him and kissed him, then Thor, before hugging Tony and Steve, and then she was gone.

"That was so embarrassing," Steve whined, dropping his head into his hands.

Thor pulled him close and hugged him. "She understood what you meant, that it wasn't - as Stark says - a dick joke."

"I'm going to be shunned from Asgard forever," he grumbled.

"Relax, my love. I wouldn't allow it to happen. Now, we should get some sleep."

"Pepper's calling a press conference for tomorrow afternoon, to tell the press about Loki. About us."

Thor beamed. "We no longer have to hide in public?"

"I hope not. It'd be kind of difficult, explaining where this came from otherwise," Steve replied, resting his hand on his belly.

Thor chuckled and kissed him. "Then let us rest; tomorrow will be a big day."

* * *

Loki looked like he was about to faint. He was sitting in the middle of the table as he'd told Pepper he would, Barton and Tony either side of him.

"Lo, it'll be fine, I promise," Tony said with a smile.

"Yeah, just chill, Nat and I have guns if they get feisty, and you're you, so you can just deal with them," Clint said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Loki took deep breaths and suddenly gasped, glaring at Tony, who was busy looking at the StarkPad on the table in front of him, his hand under the tablecloth, suspiciously near Loki. Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to Thor.

"I think Tony is jerking Loki off to make him relax," he whispered.

Thor looked past him and chuckled. "Tony is full of brilliant ideas."

"I wouldn't say that," he grumbled, thinking of the lingerie he'd worn on Tony's instruction.

Pepper rushed in then, Runa running after her. "Two minutes, guys, everyone's outside."

Runa giggled as she continued to chase Pepper. Tony smiled after them before pulling his hand back from Loki, earning himself another glare.

"Right, guys," Tony said, "Loki is going first, then we're going to talk about us, then maybe Runa, we're not sure. After that, Steve and Thor are going to announce the whole baby thing. Capiche?"

Everyone nodded. Bruce looked anxious. He really didn't want to be there, in case he hulked out. Nat looked calm as always. Loki and Steve both looked like they were going to be sick.

As the reporters began to file in, the murmuring got louder and louder until it was an almost deafening hum. Pepper was at the back, giving Tony a thumbs up. Runa copied her, grinning sweetly. Tony grinned back and stood, tightening his hold on Loki's so the god couldn't pull it free. There were already cameras going off, but the hum died down.

"Hey, everyone," Tony greeted with his usual charm. "I know you all have questions, but we'll be taking questions at the end. I'd like to reintroduce you all to Loki. Loki and I have been together, going on three years now. It's crazy, right? Bet no one ever saw me settling down."

A couple of the journalists chuckled, but most of them were busy taking notes, their photographers taking pictures.

"You all know him as the god who tried to invade the world and destroyed a lot of New York. He also threw me out a window, lets not forget that." Loki smiled slightly at that. "But I know him as the man who has endangered my life more times than I can count, and saved it even more. But maybe I'm just biased. I'll hand you over to him."

Tony sat down again, kissing the back of Loki's hand. A moment passed between them before Tony shook his head and Loki moved forward a little, trying to hide the shaking of his hands.

"Hello," he said awkwardly. "I, uh... I don't know what to say really. I didn't really think this through when I asked Pepper to organise this."

Barton patted his arm comfortingly, making sure the cameras could see it. Steve thought it was sweet that he was trying to help a) comfort Loki and b) get him in the good books of the human race. Loki smiled at him slightly.

"I would first like to apologise for the damage I caused, for the... deaths I am responsible for. For the fear that I caused. There is nothing I can do to make up for it, but I'm sure it would comfort some of you to know that I paid my punishment in blood."

He had to take a moment, closing his eyes for a few moments. Tony's hand came up to run his thumb slowly over the nape of his neck comfortingly.

"I don't know what news of events in other realms you get here, because Thor is quite useless in relaying any sort of information." That got a few laughs.

Thor leaned forward to look down the table at Loki. "I resent that."

"It's true though," Natasha cut in. She was grinning.

"Anyway. After Thor returned to Asgard after his banishment, we fought on the Bifrost - the rainbow bridge. Thor broke it, to save Jotunheim. I was not born in Asgard, but taken as one of the many spoils of war that Odin kept. He lied to me, for my whole life. I tried to destroy an entire realm, just to feel like less of a monster. Instead I achieved the opposite. Thor and I were hanging from the Bifrost, and I just... let go. It seemed easier. To be dead."

Loki took a shaky breath so Tony pulled him into his lap, cradling him close. The whole audience was enraptured by the story.

"The space in between the branches of Yggdrasil is endless, and heavy and dark, and there are things there that no one should see. I fell, through space, for what felt like years. If that wasn't enough to drive me mad, the Chitauri were. They knew who I was, what advantage I could give them. When they told me to lead their army to Midgard, to destroy it, to bring them the Tesseract, I refused. So they turned to torture, using the power of the sceptre to slowly bend me to their will. By the time the army marched, I knew not friend nor foe, just that I was to rule the earth, so you could be enslaved by their leader."

One reported put her hand up suddenly, but Tony waved it down so Loki could continue.

"After the Hulk had so delightfully broken the floor with my body, I began to retain my own mind. I don't remember much of what I did, only parts. I remember scaring people, killing people, enslaving Barton... There was one night between my capture and my return to Asgard for sentencing. I spent it with Tony."

"Lokes, are you sure?" Clint asked quietly, though loud enough that the microphone picked it up.

Loki just nodded in response. "I was imprisoned in Asgard and left to rot. My time was made bearable by the mental connection Tony and I share. But one day the Chitauri came for me. I don't know what manner of magic they used, but they managed to take me without the guards ever being aware of it, for months.

"They told me what would happen if I failed, and they made good on their promises. I'll spare you the details, but let's leave it as this: I saw more of the inside of my body than the outside. It was during this time that I realised I was pregnant. A feat of Jotunn anatomy. When I went into labour, I realised that if I went through a natural birth, the Chitauri would have her. It had to be done quickly. I had a stone hidden. A rock, the sharpest I could find, that I could have used for a weapon. So I did what I had to, to ensure her survival. It nearly killed me, but she lived. I sent her to Tony."

"Pep?" Tony called down the centre aisle of the conference.

Pepper nodded and sent Runa running up towards them, grinning happily. The murmurs started up again, and they only got louder as she used Clint to climb onto the table.

"This is Runa," Loki said softly as she kissed his cheek in greeting.

"And we only met her a week ago," Bruce said.

"Didn't even know she existed. Who'd have thought Tony Stark could keep a secret?" Barton teased, stroking her hair.

"Once they learned of my presence here, SHIELD they decided they would try and arrest me. You can imagine how well that went. All I could do was grab Runa and teleport out of there. I had to leave this team, my... friends, I suppose, but I needed to keep my daughter safe. I had to gather my strength, before I could rescue them, because apparently even earth's greatest heroes need rescuing."

"Hey, we were doing fine," Tony said defensively.

"Tony, they wouldn't give you your phone, you were going insane," Nat said from down the table. Tony scowled at her but didn't reply.

"So I gathered my elder daughter, and we launched an assault on their facility. And for some reason, nobody believes me when I say I didn't kill anyone," Loki said, giving his voice a tone of disbelief. Quite a few people laughed at that.

Fury's voice suddenly appeared behind them, and the man himself was standing there.

"I watched this man disable, but not harm or kill any of the agents there, just to protect this team," he said. "But I don't doubt he would have slaughtered everyone if he had to do so to keep his team safe. Which was why I asked him to join the Avengers."

The reporters all jumped up at that, shouting questions that wouldn't be answered till later. No one said anything until the shouting had died down when the journalists realised they weren't going to get any answers. Loki spoke first.

"Early on in our relationship, Stark tried to educate me on Midgardian culture. Of course, meaning getting drunk a lot and watching lots of films. We watched a film, that brought me to tears, not that Tony saw it. I think it's applies to this ridiculously dysfunctional team. This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. And family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten."

A tear made its way down Loki's cheek as he looked at Tony, then up and down the table sheepishly. Thor looked like he was about to start crying too, but he managed to hide it. The audience let up a soft 'aw'.

"Don't 'aw' him, he turned my own AI against me, he's evil," Tony argued quickly, though his grin and wet eyes told everyone he didn't mean it. They kissed softly and Runa grinned up at them. The camera flashes were blinding, there was that many of them. "We'll take some questions now, but I think there's another we have to talk about after."

Steve nodded at him with a smile. Hands shot into the air, all begging to be the first. Tony seemed to pick people at random, whoever his finger landed on first.

"Rebecca White, New York Times. Did the invasion of New York cause tensions in your relationship?" the first one asked.

"There wasn't enough time for it to sink in really," Tony admitted. "The minute I got him back, he was gone again. And nine months later there's a screaming baby in my room. I had no idea what I was doing."

"I think the only thing that caused tension between us was my guilt, and reluctance to believe that it wasn't my fault," Loki said, looking down.

Tony picked the next one.

"Jeremy Finch, Buffalo News. How did the other Avengers react when they found out that you had been together all this time?"

"It was weird," Steve cut in. "Tony had passed out drunk, and Loki was around, and then Tony opens his eyes and asks if he's coming to bed. Barton wasn't happy."

"Would you be?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jonah Bohn, New York Post. I'd like to direct this to Hawkeye. Considering what happened, you and Loki seem to be on good terms, why is that?"

"He makes Tony happy," Clint shrugged. "And he's got an adorable kid! But seriously, he's a good guy, no matter what he says."

"And you can beat him at Mortal Kombat," Banner said from down the line.

"There's too many buttons," Loki groaned.

"Christiane Chaput, Metro. Mr Stark, has yours and Loki's relationship always been exclusive? If so, how come we've still seen you taking people home with you up until recently?"

"It started off as a one night stand after a night out, which was then a multiple night stand, and at some point we just slipped into domestic bliss," Tony grinned.

"Meaning I put up with his crap and let him whine," Loki clarified for everyone.

"Madelaine Glen, The Observer. Will anything change now that Loki has become part of the team?"

"I doubt it," Barton said. "I've watched him fight, fought him, and fought for him. He knows what he's doing, and that magic of his is so useful in a tight spot."

"We'll probably be able to win more easily," Natasha grinned.

"He's very protective of the people he cares about, even more so of the people he loves. I don't think any of us will be getting injured in the foreseeable future," Steve added with a smile.

"No pressure," Loki remarked with a grin thrown his way.

"What about the girl?" a random reporter shouted out.

Tony glared but Loki answered anyway. "Miss Potts has become our unofficial babysitter, when she's not too busy doing Tony's job."

"And if Pepper isn't around, we have all your other kids," Tony laughed.

"Stark, there are two that actually like you."

"Hey, they love me."

"No, Hel loves you. Vali said it was a wonder I hadn't killed you yet because you were so annoying."

"What can I say, it's my own personal charm. Shall we move on, Cap?"

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, smiling when Thor took his hand under the table.

"I don't think we can top that, really. And I definitely am not as good with words and Loki is," Steve chuckled, shrugging to himself. "But Thor and I have been together for a year now, which some of you have probably guessed after all this time. We're not exactly subtle."

There were a few laughs but mostly stunned whispers.

"And, well, his magical godliness has... It's probably best just to show you."

Steve stood awkwardly, resting a hand on his stomach. All the cameramen stood up to try and get the best shot of his bump. Thor stood too, lacing their fingers together and smiling proudly.

"We have no idea when he or she is due, because Thor is otherworldly and magical and all that, but it's probably soon with how big I'm getting. So, this is why I haven't been around the past couple of months. This lot are super protective. It's actually why Loki turned up in the first place; to protect me, to ensure that Thor got the family he's always wanted."

After a moment, they sat down and started accepting questions.

"Will these newly announced relationships make the Avengers weaker?" asked a reporter.

"On the contrary, I think it'll make us stronger," Steve said. "As Loki said, our family may be broken, but it's still good. We love each other, even if Barton does steal snacks and climb through the air vents."

"How long do you think you'll be out of action, Captain?" another asked.

"As long as it takes. Tony and I are trying to sort out a way for me to lead without being on the field, and I won't be leaving the baby until I'm sure it's okay. We've had a few... scares."

"Does it bother any of the other Avengers that people are settling down?"

"Not at all," Natasha answered first. "For Steve, all I can say is: it's about damn time. He waited seventy years for a happy ending and he finally got it. Tony seems happy, and that's all that matters."

"Hey, maybe you, Bruce and I should just go polyamorous," Barton suggested with a grin.

"Shut up, Clint," everyone said at the same time, making the journalists laugh and Runa giggle.

"Captain, if Thor is the heir to Asgard, what's going to happen when he has to become king?"

"We've talked about it a bit," he said.

"Steve will rule at my side, and we will both return to help the Avengers when we can," Thor told them firmly, beaming.

"How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Actually, it was a joke that Widow made that made me look into it. When Bruce confirmed it, it was... surreal. I sat in the lab for a good hour just staring at the picture of the little baby growing inside me. Then I went and cried myself to sleep in the bathroom. I thought Thor wouldn't want to keep it," he admitted out loud for the first time.

Thor looked at him as if he was insane. "I thought you wouldn't."

"Oh."

Steve and Thor laughed slightly before kissing gently.

"They don't believe me when I tell them that they're sickeningly sweet," Loki chuckled.

There were a few more questions before Pepper called an end to the whole thing and began to usher people out. Loki's shoulders slumped as soon as everyone was gone.

"If we ever have to do this again, remind me to listen to Pepper," he grumbled. Tony chuckled and kissed him again.

Steve grinned down at his bump, rubbing it slightly. Thor took his face in his hands and kissed his forehead softly, then his cheek, before finally the corner of his mouth.

"Our most perfect creation," Thor whispered, setting his hand on the bump with a watery smile.

Steve opened his mouth to reply before Thor's eyes went wide and he stared down at where his hand lay.

"What?" Steve said instead, worrying.

"I felt a kick. I felt it."

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Thor neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you," he murmured.

"And I love you, my heart."

* * *

A month later, Steve looked like he'd swollen a massive basketball (and some tennis balls for good measure), but at least he could go out without too many funny looks (granted Loki approved it, of course). A lot of the time, if people stopped him to talk, they were wishing him good luck, and congratulations, and saying he was so brave, and it was cute how much he loved Thor.

Betting shops were even taking wagers on the date, the time, the gender, the name. It was hilarious. Well, Steve and Clint thought so. Loki had grumbled something about it being an invasion of privacy.

With Steve's belly growing every day and the baby at the size of a child ready to come out, Loki was becoming more and more anxious about it. He was becoming more fussy than Thor, and Thor only encouraged it. Tony had to save him on more than one occasion.

Hel visited often - once a week if she could manage it - but they still hadn't met Fenrir. Loki said he preferred his own company. Runa was reveling in all of the media attention. They'd been approached by several magazines and newspapers for an exclusive shoot with her, but Loki was too protective for that so they were turned down every time with a 'Maybe when she's older'.

Steve's back pain had increased to the point that he was on medication, Loki's potions, and his healing magic. He didn't even want to leave the bed most days, but Loki promised him a walk around would do wonders for his spine, and his temperament. His ankles were swelling and it felt like he was going to the toilet every five minutes, and it really didn't help that the baby was apparently an acrobat with his own trapeze.

He was nearly always too tired for sex, but that was okay with Thor. Sometimes he just wanted Steve to watch while he got himself off (like Steve could ever turn that down).

"Baby's definitely stopped growing," Bruce confirmed as they all looked at the ultrasound screen. "Probably any day now."

"It would be better sooner rather than later," Loki added.

"How soon?"

"As soon as you're comfortable with. There's been no sign of growth for two days now. Considering the previous growth rates, I would say that now is a good time."

"Now?" Thor asked with a frown. "As in, right now?"

"Why not? Everything is ready; the surgery room is prepared and I have enough potions to numb a bilgesnipe."

"But--"

"We may as well, right?" Steve interrupted. "Like you said, it's better to do it now than to leave it until later. We know he's okay right now."

"I suppose so," Thor conceded. "Very well, brother. We follow your lead."

"Are you ready, Banner?" Loki asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be when it comes to cutting open my friend."

Loki chuckled and lead the way down the hallway to where they had turned one of the spare medical rooms into an OR. They were fully stocked with sterile equipment and a cupboard full of potions that Loki had made as a general anaesthetic; nothing else would work on Steve, and this only numbed him.

Steve climbed onto the table awkwardly with a sense of impending doom. Thor helped him undress, folding his clothes up and pulling a cloth across him to protect his modesty.

Loki and Bruce were dressed in aprons and were washing their whole forearms before pulling on long plastic gloves. Loki picked up a pen to mark where they would cut before getting him some of the potion while Bruce opened new scalpels and anything else they might need.

"Can I stay?" Thor asked.

"Of course. Keep him distracted," Loki replied absentmindedly. "Drink it."

Steve did as he was told, drinking until it was empty and his whole body began to go numb. Thankfully he maintained control of his face and mouth.

"This is the best feeling ever," he mused, not feeling it as he moved his arm. "It's brilliant."

"What's it like?" Thor asked curiously, keeping his eyes on his face.

"It's like you're floating on a cloud and it's moving all your limbs for you, or you're a puppet. I don't know. A puppet is a bit more sinister, isn't it?"

"Apparently it also loosens your tongue," Thor teased.

"I'd hit you if I could feel my arms. You're mean. I'm going to spend the rest of our lives telling Baby how mean you are to me."

Steve didn't know how long he spent rambling, but it felt like only a few seconds until a bloodied Loki was bringing over a whimpering and whining baby in his arms. Steve shut up immediately, grateful that the feeling was coming back to his arms.

"It's a girl," Loki told him with a wide grin, carefully handing the baby to Steve before helping Bruce finish up

"Oh, God, she's beautiful," Steve whispered, staring at her.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, blinking slowly. She gurgled and wriggled, her arms shaking as she moved them around.

"Hey, sweetheart," he breathed, stroking her cheek softly.

Someone had clearly cleaned her up as best as they could for now. Thor was stunned to silence beside him, reaching out to touch her slowly, like he didn't believe she was real.

"We have a baby girl," Steve whispered.

"Frigga Natasha Rogers," Thor grinned widely.

Steve laughed and grinned up at him. "Nat's going to love you for that. But why are we using my surname? I still intend to marry you some day."

"Because it's better than Thordottir."

"Alright then. Frigga Natasha Rogers... Hey Frigga. Your daddy's right here."

"Wait, we haven't talked about titles," Thor panicked suddenly. "You can be daddy and I can be... "

"What about papa?" Steve suggested. "That's what I called my dad."

"Papa..." he mused thoughtfully. "Yes, I like that. Hello, Frigga..."

"Want to hold her?"

"More than anything."

Thor took her, seeing that Steve would have trouble with his limited mobility. Steve started to cry as he watched Thor bring in his huge frame to hold such a tiny baby. He sobbed happily and laughed.

A green light came from his stomach where Loki was healing him, simultaneously ridding his body of the potion so he could move.

"Banner went to get the others," Loki said softly.

"Thank you, Loki. Thank you for everything," he whispered, holding his arms out in demand of a hug. "You're my favourite ex-villain."

"I'm your only ex-villain," Loki replied, coming over to embrace him tightly. "Congratulations, Steve."

"Where's my Stevie-woo!" Tony shouted as he hurried through the medical rooms to reach them, Runa running behind him.

"It's a girl," he grinned as he looked at them

"What's her name?" Barton asked, barging through to come to Thor's side to look at her.

A flash went off above Steve's head, where Tony had taken a selfie of him with Thor and Barton gushing over Frigga and Steve looking up at them happily.

"Frigga Natasha Rogers," Thor said softly.

"Yes!" Nat shouted, throwing a fist into the air triumphantly. "I knew I could count on you guys."

"She's exactly like you two: blue eyes, blonde hair," Tony pointed out, grinning over Thor's shoulder.

Frigga was trying to grab Thor's hair with uncoordinated hands, staring at him.

"It girl?" Runa asked, holding onto Barton's finger.

Clint picked her up so she could see. "Yeah, Ru, Steve and Thor had a baby girl. Her name is Frigga."

"Like Amme!" she giggled and clapped.

"When do we get to hold her?" Natasha asked curiously without pushing, which Steve appreciated.

"As soon as I get to without floppy arms."

She laughed and nodded.

"Wait, now we have to have a post-natal baby shower!" Tony groaned. "You guys are a pain in the ass."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the babydoll that I chose for Steve ;) https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls-and-slips/halter-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=229001&CatalogueType=OLS
> 
> PS. If you don't know what film Loki was referencing at the conference, leave me, you uncultured swine (I joke, I love you, please don't leave me)
> 
> Translations:  
> Kapp - courage  
> Minn svass - my love  
> Minn hjarta - my heart  
> Minn audr - my treasure  
> Amme - grandmother  
> Barn - child  
> (I think that's all of them, I don't remember)


End file.
